Dead in her Tracks
by truecolors264
Summary: Ally Dawson runs. That's all she's ever done. She runs away from her fears, her problems, her worries. And when her problems get out of hand, she runs yet again, away from it all, and away from her dad in Miami. She doesn't know if she'll ever stop, until she reaches a small town in Texas, and a certain blonde boy stops her, dead in her tracks.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm excited for this new story, and I hope you all like it! I know you guys were expecting a sequel for Ally Dawson's Secret, but I had this idea, and I kind of needed a change for a little while. I promise the sequel will go up, but for now, this is what I'm giving you. I hope you enjoy!)**

**Ally's POV**

"Damn it, Ally!" he shouted, slamming his fist down on the kitchen table. "I am sick of your secrets. I know something is up! Just tell me what's wrong!" His face was bright red, and a vein popped out of his head right next to his temple. He was leaning over the table, breathing heavily.

I stared at my father with blurry vision, due to the tears welled up in my eyes. He was right, something was wrong. Something was very wrong. But I just couldn't tell him.

So I did the only thing I knew how to do. The thing I have done for years.

I ran.

Up the stairs, into my room. I ignored his calls, and slammed the door closed. I locked it and fell to the ground, sobbing. I heard pounding on the door, and my father screaming, "Open up!"

But I didn't.

I never have.

I kept crying and crying, not caring if he heard me. I had a reason to be upset. I have always had a reason to be upset.

The pounding eventually ceased, and I heard him stomp down the stairs. Probably to drink alcohol and smoke a cigarette.

Just like last night.

And the night before that.

And the night before that.

I sat up and buried my face in my hands, replaying the night.

How did things end up like this? I have never done anything to deserve this.

He had called me at six o' clock.

Just like every night.

I was expecting it.

I was sitting on my bed, legs folded, with my phone in front of me when it rang. The sound made my heartbeat quicken, and my throat dry. I knew it was him before I picked up the phone. I hadn't even checked the caller ID before raising the phone to my ear and saying,

"Hello Dallas."

Just like every night.

He had replied with his slurred voice, and I knew he was drunk. He was always drunk. He would drink and drink and drink, and then stop to take an Advil, and then drink some more. It was a wonder that he wasn't dead from alcohol consummation.

He told me to get the hell over to his house before he fucking killed me and my father.

Just like every night.

I had hung up, and stood up, walking down the stairs. The stairs made a creaking voice, and I counted each step as I placed my foot on it. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

I would turn the corner, and my dad would be there, sitting at the table, sipping a beer and reading the paper. He didn't even turn his head; just simply asked,

"Where are you going?"

I grabbed my jacket, took the car keys off the rack, and replied, "Out."

Just like every night.

He would glance up, just for a second, and make eye contact. Then he would turn back to his paper and sigh, causing my heart to break. I would turn away slowly, and reluctantly walk out the front door, closing it behind me.

I walked to my car, entered it, and buckled my seatbelt. I would shove the key into the ignition and turn it, bringing the car to life. I would drive down the same path. Turn left, stop at red light, turn right, and pull into his driveway.

Just like every night.

He would be waiting impatiently on the other side of his door. If I took too long, he would punish me. If I got there too early, he would be rough on me.

I was never on time.

If I was lucky, he would just cut to it, kissing me forcefully and ripping off my clothes. Other times he would beat me, causing me to fall to the ground. It depended on what mood he was in or how much he had drank.

It always ended up the same, though. Him, standing upright, completely undressed, staring down at me with power and anger in his eyes. I would be lying on the ground, naked, breathing heavily and bleeding in various places.

He allowed me to go when he had enough. Sometimes, that meant only once. Other times, that meant over twenty. He wasn't gentle; just cruel and hungry.

He told me to never tell anyone, or he would kill my father and me. Just like he did to the last girl.

When he had gotten sick of the last girl, he would get rid of her and go find a new one.

I was his current.

I am just his toy. When he wanted sex, I gave it to him until he was tired of it. I wasn't his first toy, either. But all the other girls ended up dead. Sometimes he did it. Other times they did.

I had fallen for his charm and charisma, only to be punished in the end. I thought he was good, but then he turned it all around.

I had always feared of the day that he would get sick of me, and then get rid of me. He couldn't risk leaving me alive; what if I told someone?

He would just kill me.

Game over.

But the other girls fought. They tried to stop him. They actually stood up for themselves.

I just let him do what he wants and then run.

All I do is run.

Run away from my fears, my problems, my worries.

My biggest fear is confrontation.

So I run.

Why face something when you can run away from it?

I would come home, and my dad would be waiting. I would look and sound beat up, and he would always question me.

I never answered.

Just like every night.

And then he would shout, causing me to lose it and run.

And I would end up here, in my room, sobbing, asking why this all happened to me.

And I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the same terrible thing happen every night. I'm sick of my father looking at me with those disappointed eyes. I'm sick of him hurting me and putting me down.

I'm sick of running.

But really, what choice do I have?

My phone rang from in my pocket, causing my sobs to cease. I checked the caller ID.

Of course.

It's him.

I answered it, knowing that if I didn't, then the next time I saw him, he would hurt me more than usual.

"Dawson!" his cold voice breathed, causing me to shudder. "Just wanted to remind you of our little arrangement. You better be here when I want you, or we are going to have issues, understand?"

I whimpered a yes, and he hung up immediately. I slowly brought the phone down from my ear, breathing heavily. It vibrated, and I unlocked the screen, revealing an alarm, set with the date and time.

August 17th at 12:00 am.

Happy 17th birthday to me.

Suddenly, anger courses through my body.

I do not deserve what I get, and I am not just going to sit here and accept it. I am not going to let him control me anymore.

But the thought of standing up to him freaked me out.

Then I thought for a second.

I could do the thing I do best at. The thing I've been doing for years. The thing that I should stop doing.

I could run.

I could run far, far away. I won't have to face Dallas anymore. I won't have to be his toy anymore. I could be free of him.

I get up and pull out a small duffel bag from under my bed. I unzip it and start throwing my clothes in there. I avoid putting skirts and dresses in it; just jeans and old t-shirts, most of them have bands scrolled across them. I throw a hair brush with some hairbands around it in there, as well as a pair of red converse.

I reach under my bed and pull out a shoebox. I lift the lid off and stare at the contents inside. There was about a thousand dollars in bills in there.

I quickly pick up the money and gather it together, so all the presidents were facing the same way. I folded the stack in half and reached for a coin purse in the box. I squeeze the money in and shove it in my pocket.

I throw my songbook in the bag, along with a pen, and my necklace that my mom gave me before she passed. I figure that's all that I need before I gaze over to my bedside table, looking at a framed picture of me and my father.

Reality comes crashing down on me.

My father.

I won't see my father.

I blink back tears as I walk over and take the photo in my hands, staring at it. That photo was taken by my mom a year before she died. I was only six, and we were on a fishing trip. I had dirt smudged across my face, and I was laughing, holding a worm in my hands. My dad was staring down at me, smiling.

I don't remember the last time my dad smiled.

I slid the photo out of the frame and set it on top of the stuff in the bag. I look around to check if there was anything I missed, but there wasn't, so I zipped the bag up and tossed it over my shoulder.

I grabbed my guitar case, which contained my red acoustic guitar and some picks. It was a gift from my father for my 15th birthday, exactly two years ago.

I looked around, and didn't feel comfortable running away without leaving my dad any word, so I sat down at my desk and pull out a scrap sheet of paper.

I take out a sharpie and carefully write down what I needed to say, and then read it over, making sure it was okay.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry. I don't want to go, but I can't keep living the same why I have been. Don't come looking for me. Maybe one day I'll see you again, but I have to go. I love you, and I always will. Take care of yourself._

_Love, Ally xoxo_

I set the marker down, unhappy with the note, but accepting it. I folded it up and set it on my bed. I looked around the room one last time before crawling out the window and onto a tree. I climbed down the tree and ran as fast as I could down the block.

It was rainy and cold, so I put the hood of my hoodie up, restraining my chestnut curls from flying everywhere. I saw a bus about to leave from a bus stop, so I ran over and boarded it. A chubby man with a goatee drove the bus, and when he boarded, he asked for the admission price, which was one dollar.

I pulled out the coin purse and took out a crisp dollar bill, and offered it to him. He smiled and took it, motioning me to take a seat. I smiled back at him and walked to the back of the bus, plopping down in the last seat. There was only three other people on the bus, and they were all sleeping.

I slouched down in my seat and yawned, exhaustion overtaking me. I smiled to myself.

This is it.

The next chapter to my life.

And I'm going to love it.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been traveling. It could have been weeks, months. All I know is it was a long time, and I traveled far.

I rode the bus. I only got off once a day for food and to relieve myself. I couldn't stop running because I thought if I did, then Dallas would catch up to me and find me.

I would get calls from him daily, but I never picked up. He would shout into the voicemail, telling me that he was over me, and he would find a new girl.

I should have been happy. I should have thought of that as a good sign. But it scared me that he never stopped calling. If he had gotten over me, than why had he kept calling? I was waiting for the day that he didn't call, but it never came.

I didn't pay attention to where I was. I could have still been in Florida, or I could have been in Washington. I didn't know, all I knew was to keep running.

One day, it was around six, I decided to get off the bus and take a rest break. The bus pulled to a stop, and I stood up and got off, taking in my surroundings.

There was a small town. And when I mean small, I mean SMALL. There was a small motel building, an apartment building, a gas station, a couple of shops, a restaurant, and a park. That was it. Not to mention, everything around it was just open field. There was nothing else. I felt like there should have been tumbleweeds rolling around.

I looked at a sign that was implanted in the ground. It read,

_Bradford, Texas  
Population: 76_

That's a big difference to Miami.

I walked over to the restaurant, and read the letters painted on the building in red.

_Day and Night Diner  
Open 24 hours a day_

I pushed through the doors and took in the place. It had a vintage theme to it. There were different pictures of old bands on the walls, and there was a stage with microphones and drums set up, but with no one performing. There were quite a few people there, about half the population of the town. I slid down in one of the booths, setting my bag and guitar case next to me.

A couple minutes later, a short, curly haired Latina girl in a waitress's uniform approached me with a pad of paper in her hands. She didn't look up at me, just sighed and said, "Hello, I'm Trish, and I'll be your server today. Welcome to the Day and Night Diner, open twenty four hours a da— hey!"

She looked up from her pad of paper in shock. She glanced down at me, almost like I was an animal she had never seen before. "Are you new in town?" she asked, still staring.

I cleared my throat, feeling a little uncomfortable with all the attention. "Yes, how did you know?" I replied. She smiled a little and said, "This town is really small. I know everyone here. Wait, how old are you?"

I shifted in my seat and said, "I just turned seventeen a couple weeks ago."

Trish squealed and sat down across from me, leaning her elbows on the table. "I'm seventeen too! Finally, someone my age around here! I mean, there's Cassidy, but she's a snob. And Austin, but he's a year older, and I don't like to associate myself with him, and Dez, who's just weird, and again, a year older. But you seem normal! We're gonna be the best of friends!" she ranted, waving her arms everywhere.

I laughed, amused at Trish's character. She seemed really outgoing and friendly. "Sorry, I'm just passing through," I chuckled, watching Trish's excited face turn glum. "Oh," she sighed, a little disappointed. "Whatever, we can chat now! Oh, and I didn't catch your name!"

I laughed again and extended an arm. "Ally Dawson," I said, with a smile on my face. She took my hand and shook it.

For the next hour, Trish and I just talked about random things. It was nice having a girl friend, and I defiantly liked Trish a lot. She was really spunky and loud, the exact opposite of me, but in a way, that made it easier to click with her. We talked so long that a new waiter stepped in and asked me for what I wanted. I ate a burger and talked to Trish at the same time.

"Well, I got to go before I get fired," Trish said, standing up. My smile faltered for a second, I didn't really want to see her go, but I said, "Sure. Nice getting to meet you!"

She smiled at me and said, "If you're ever in town again, then you'll find me here."

And with that, she picked up my empty plate and walked away, leaving me alone. I got up and picked up my guitar case and bag. I put some money in the black bill and scurried towards the exit, but I wasn't really watching where I was going. I opened the exit door and smacked right into someone, causing my case and bag to fly everywhere.

I rubbed my head and looked up, dazed. And that's when I got a good look at who I collided into.

It was a boy.

And he was cute.

**(Okay, so that's the first chapter. I spent a while typing this, so I hope you like it. I really like the idea of this story, almost more than Ally Dawson's Secret! Anyways, read and review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello XD! I woke up this morning, and all I wanted to do was type! I even have to leave for church in five minutes, but I can't help myself. I have to write this story! Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, they were all very nice! Now I am going to write.)**

**Ally's POV**

I blinked.

Once.

Then twice.

I was staring, frozen, at this boy. And the weird thing was, he was staring, frozen, back at me.

God, that boy was hot! He had bleach blonde hair that fell just above his eyes, tickling his eyelashes. His eyes were a deep shade of brown that just warmed my insides. He had a couple freckles around his nose area, and he was wearing blue jeans and a yellow plaid t-shirt. He wore yellow and red Nike high tops as well.

He was very slender and VERY tall. Even when he was sitting on the ground, I could tell he had a good seven, eight inches on me. He was still staring right at me, mouth open, and I was staring back. We were frozen, and I started having day dreams of us on our first date. We would have a picnic at the park, and then watch the sunset.

It would be perfect.

Then reality comes rushing back.

I don't know this guy. Even if I did, there's no possible relationship between the two of us. I am just passing through. I still have Dallas, no matter how much he tells me he's gonna find another sex slave, I am still worried. Why hasn't he stopped calling me?

I am running away from my past. I don't have time to get close to other people.

"Um… hello," I said shyly, blinking a little bit. He shook his head, causing his blonde hair to fly everywhere. "He— hello," he stuttered, scrambling to his feet. He held at out hand, and I carefully took it. He pulled me up, and I was surprised at how strong he was.

He cocked his head. "Are you new here?" he asked. I laughed at how everyone seemed to know everyone here. "Yep, this is my first time coming to… uh…" I trailed off, trying to remember the name of the small town we were in. "Bradford," he finished for me, a smile on his face. "Yeah. Everyone knows everyone around here. We are all like family. I'm Austin Moon, and I live over there."

He pointed to the apartments and asked, "Your name is?"

He stuck out a hand, waiting for my response. I glanced at it, and opened my mouth but nothing came out.

I wanted to shake his hand, but something was holding me back. Maybe it was the fact that I was afraid of getting close to someone. Maybe it was the fact that I had Dallas still in contact with me. I just couldn't tell him my name.

I was afraid.

And whenever I am afraid, I run away from my fears.

"I'm… I'm sorry," I muttered, dropping my head down. I gazed over to where my guitar and bag were, and I ran over, picked them up, and ran towards the bus stop. I looked back to see Austin looking at me, with his hand still extended out. I whipped my head around and waited for the bus to pull up. When it did, I hurriedly boarded. I sat down in the nearest seat, and set my stuff next to me.

I looked out the window and saw Austin staring at the bus, with what was… sadness in his eyes. Why was he sad? I'm just Ally, and it would never work out. I run. That's what I do. I run from my fears, worries, problems.

And he's definitely a fear.

But, as the bus starts to move, and I watch him turn and walk away slowly, I can't help but think that I would miss out on something.

So, I stood up, and ran to the front of the bus with my stuff, ordering the bus driver to stop the bus. He looked pretty annoyed, but when I pulled out an extra five bucks for him, he smiled at me and opened the door. I stepped out and looked around for Austin, but he was gone.

And as I started walking to the motel, I told myself the real reason that I had stopped running because I was sick of it. Because Trish seemed like a really good friend. Because I really liked the town. Because I had traveled all the way from Miami to a small town in Texas. Because I was being silly by thinking Dallas hadn't moved on yet.

But, in the back of my mind, I knew the real reason why I stopped the bus.

And he's wearing a pair of red and yellow high tops.

* * *

A bell jingled as I stepped into the motel, taking in the environment. It was nicer than a normal motel, and if it weren't for the fact that there was only one floor, I would mistake it for a normal class hotel. There were five doors numbered one through five, and a front desk. Behind the front desk was a door, probably leading into an office or storage closet. Above the counter was a sign that read, _Dez's Sleepy Hollows._

The room was empty, so I sat down on one of the lounge chairs in the sitting area. I unzipped my duffel and took out my book. I opened it to a song I had written on the bus. I opened my guitar case and pulled out the red acoustic, strumming it softly. I played the intro and began to sing softly, making sure that I wouldn't disturb anyone if they rented a room.

_Long were the nights when  
My days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps  
Praying the floor won't fall through, again  
My father accused me of losing my mind__  
But I swore I was fine_

You paint me a blue sky  
And go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game  
But you changed the rules everyday  
Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight  
Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone

_Don't you think I was too young__  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress__  
Cried the whole way home, I should've known._

Well maybe it

_'__s me  
And my blind optimism to blame  
Or maybe it__'__s you and your sick need  
To give love and take it away_

And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said

_'Run as fast as you can__'_

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone

_Don't you think I was too young__  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress__  
Cried the whole way home_

Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong  
Don

_'__t you think sixteen__'__s too young  
To be played by your dark, twisted games  
When I loved you so, I should've known._

You are an expert at sorry  
And keeping the lines blurry  
Never impressed by me acing your tests  
All the girls that you run dry have tired lifeless eyes  
Cause you burned them out

But I took your matches  
Before fire could catch me  
So don't look now  
I'm shining like fireworks  
Over your sad empty town

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone

_Don't you think I was too young__  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress__  
Cried the whole way home_

I see it all now that you're gone

_Don't you think I was too young__  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress__  
Wrote you a song, you should've known._

You should've known  
Don't you think I was too young  
You should've known.

**(1)**

I sighed, thinking of Dallas.

His middle name is John.

Why did he think playing all those girls was okay?

Stupid sex addict.

I heard clapping behind me, and I froze. Someone was listening?

I slowly turned my head to see who had the nerve to listen to me sing.

There was a tall, redhead guy standing behind the counter. He looked a little older than me, maybe a by a year. He was wearing the strangest assortment of clothes. Red and white checkered paints with blue suspenders, and a black shirt that read _I'm a Potato and I'm proud of it._

I scrunched my face together, confused at the shirt's text. He had on a name tag that said, _Owner: Dez._

I glanced back up at the sign above the front desk. He must be the Dez in _Dez's Sleepy Hollows. _

He was still clapping, a large smile written across his face. I flushed red, thinking of how he listened to me sing my song. I threw my book back into my bag and placed my guitar back into the case, and got up. I was about to walk out, what I always do when I'm conflicted, when I heard the redhead call out.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I turned around and stared at him. "I was just utterly embarrassed, and you're asking me why I'm leaving?" I asked him in annoyance. His smile dropped and he opened his mouth. "Embarrassed?" he said in disbelief. "You're really good!"

I looked at my feet, and I could feel a blush coming on. "Really?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "Yeah! You shouldn't doubt yourself. What's your name?" he asked, staring me down. "Ally," I said shyly. He nodded and said, "Sorry I wasn't at the desk before, but I was feeding my pet giraffe."

Confusion took over me. Giraffe?

Not seeming to notice my confusion, he ducked down and pulled out a toaster from under the counter. It dinged and toast popped out, and he caught it in midair. He took a large bite and exclaimed, "Man do I love toast!"

I decided to ignore the peculiar things that Dez was doing. "So, um… are you the owner here?" I asked carefully, taking a step towards him. He nodded, taking another bite of his toast. "Yeah, I'm assuming your new here?" he asked, focused on his piece of toasted bread. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "That's the third time someone has asked me that here!" I laughed. "Is everyone here really that bonded together?"

Dez nodded, and smiled, causing dimples to break out on his face. "Yeah, we all know our names, favorite colors, favorite dinosaurs," he said knowingly, staring me in the eyes. "Every time something happens, we all get involved. When someone throws a party, we are all invited. The town is like family," he stated seriously.

I nodded. "Cool," I sighed, walking up to the counter. I leaned my elbows down against it. "So, do you think I can get a room?" I asked quietly. His face fell, and he bit on his lip. "Sorry, all the rooms are taken," he sighed.

My shoulders slumped and my heart sank. I should've just taken the bus.

"Oh, okay…" I trailed off, hoisting my duffel on my back again. "I guess, I'll just… go," I sighed, turning around. I was about to leave when I heard Dez call out, "Ally!"

I turned and he looked around, and motioned me forward. I stepped towards him, and he leaned in towards me. "Okay," he breathed, still looking around. "I used to have a sixth room, and it's in the back, over there."

He motion towards the door behind me. "I'm not really permitted to use it, but if you want, you can sleep there," he whispered. A smile broke out on my face and I ran around the counter and hugged him. I pulled back a little quickly, embarrassed at my actions, but he didn't seem to mind. He just smiled.

"Just don't tell anyone!" he ordered, opening a drawer and pulling out a key. I nodded and took the key. I unlocked the door and entered through. There were two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. I looked at Dez in question, and he motioned to the right door. "The one on the left is my room," he stated.

I took a step toward the door, and noticed a faded six on the door. I shoved the key into the keyhole and turned it. I pushed the door open and scanned the room.

It was run down, with the paint chipping off the walls. There was a twin bed and a small dresser. A clock and lamp sit on a desk, and a small TV on a table sat facing the bed.

It wasn't much, but it was something.

I said a quick good night to Dez, and entered the room. I closed the door and placed my bag and case on the bed. I opened the duffel and started throwing my t-shirts and jeans into the dresser. I placed my air brush and hair bands onto the desk, and grabbed one for myself. I tied my hair back into a messy bun, not caring if some of the pieces fell out.

I placed my red converse down next to the dresser, and ripped the black zip-up boots I have been wearing off, and set them next to the red shoes.

I toss my songbook and pen onto the desk and place the necklace right next to it. I took out the photo of me and my father, and stared at it for a little while.

I miss my dad.

I wish he could have come, too.

I carefully set the photo down on the desk, along with my cell phone, and took out the coin purse. I counted the money, and I only had $76.09. I am going to have to figure out a way to make money.

I put the money in a drawer, and changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. I shoved the bag and my guitar under the bed. I crawled under the covers and snuggled up, thinking to myself.

Why did I stop running?

I have always ran. That's the way I avoid my problems. I could have kept going, like always, but I stopped.

Why? What was so special about this small town in Texas?

I knew the answer, but I wasn't willing to accept it.

I can't have a relationship. I can't get close to someone and replay what happened with Dallas. I fell for him, and then his real persona came out.

I thought he was a loving boyfriend who cared about his girlfriend. Who cared about me.

But he is just a lying, selfish sex addict who uses girls until he gets bored of them. They don't even get to live afterwards.

My phone buzzed from the desk, indicating a text. I reached over for it, and unlocked the screen, horrified at what I read.

_From: Dallas_

_That's it. I'm coming to get you._

**(A/N: Oh no! Dallas is on Ally's tracks! NO! Okay, R and R! Love you all, I will update soon! Byez!)**

**1) Dear John by Taylor Swift. I hadn't even planned on using this song, and then I found it, and with a few tweaks, it was perfect. I changed mother to father and nineteen to sixteen, but I didn't plan with the counting my footsteps thing. It was a total coincidence! **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I'm back with another chapter! All day I have been at play auditions and rehearsals, and I'm just really tired. But I don't care, I'm writing a chapter! And OMG, I AM FREAKING OUT! The guy that is playing my love interest totally hugged me today, and IT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT! Eeeeee! Anyways, has the promo for Campers and Complications come out yet? I haven't been able to watch Disney lately, and I want to know. If it hasn't, when does it come out? Review!)**

**Ally's POV**

I was lounging in the lobby, still in my pajamas. I was writing in my book, lyrics spurring out of me. My emotions were running on high, and I wasn't going to waste it.

I couldn't sleep. The text message scared me to death.

He was coming.

He was actually coming.

I really wanted to throw my phone away. I really, really did. But I know if I did, then I will never know where Dallas is, or if he was coming to find me. I can't take that chance.

And there is a small part of me that hopes that my dad will call. Or text. Or anything, really!

He hasn't contacted me since I left.

It hurts. It really does.

I thought that maybe he cared just a little bit. Just a little. But it seems as though he is okay with me being gone.

And it scares me. I would run away, but I already did that.

Many, many times.

Too many times.

The question haunted me last night, preventing me from sleep. A serious, terrible question that I didn't want to answer.

Should I or should I not?

I could run. I could run and run and keep running so he could never catch me. I could run like I always do to avoid my problems, fears and worries. I wouldn't have to worry about him because he would never catch me. It's my way around everything; the thing I have been doing for years.

But, something was etched into the back of my mind.

I have always ran.

That's what I do to not have to face my issues.

But, yesterday, I stopped running.

For the first time in my life ever, I stopped.

Dead in my tracks.

That is so different. So new. If someone had told me I stopped my flight issue a year before now, I would laugh in their face.

But, I did.

I can't continue! Running is a way to get away from my problems, but at the same time, it's my biggest. I have just stopped my biggest problem. There is no way I can start again.

Even if it means looking my problems in the eye, motionless.

I can't continue.

I'm going to stay.

It still scares me. It would scare anyone in my shoes. But I just have to do it.

I didn't even close my eyes last night. I was too afraid. But I have made up my mind.

And that's how I ended up here, in the lobby of a small motel in the middle of nowhere, at 6:32 in the morning, writing a song.

I set my pen down next to my and shake my hand out. Gosh, if you write that fast, it can really make your hand sore!

I look over the piece of work I just created and smile to myself.

Perfect.

I take my red acoustic in my hands and strum the music quietly, so no one would wake. I begin to sing softly, loving the song more and more with each word.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

**(1)**

The song ends and I stop playing, sighing to myself.

I'm scared. I really am.

"You really think you're not good at singing?" a voice asked behind me.

I recognized the voice and turn my head, only to see Dez with his elbows on the counter, leaning over. He was dressed in blue plaid pajamas, and was eating a bagel with a toaster next to him.

"You really have to stop doing that," I state, getting up to place my guitar in the case. His face scrunches up and he asks, "Do what?"

I just look at him with a weird look and shake my head. Not worth explaining.

"Did you write that song?" he asks, chewing on his bagel. I freeze for a second, trying to decide what to do.

Okay, Dez already knows I sing, and he's weird, so I guess it's okay if he can know.

"Yeah," I said, gathering up the crumpled pieces of discarded paper on the coffee table. "I do it in my spare time, but I will never perform. Stage fright."

He just nods and continues eating his bagel. I pick my stuff up in my hands and circle around the desk, pulling out the key to enter my room.

"Where are you going?" Dez asks, turning around to watch me. I push open the door and call out, "I'm going to change and head to Day and Night Diner. I'm starving."

Just before I shut the door, I hear Dez shout, "Don't mess with the napkins there! They are REALLY mean!"

I close the door and shake my head. That Dez kid is really messed up. But you know what, he's interesting, and good company. And I feel like I can do anything without embarrassing myself; probably because he is constantly doing weird things.

I open my dresser drawer and look at the clothing items I brought. I avoided bringing dresses because I always wore dresses in Miami, and I just want to start over here. I am not the same vulnerable girl that I was in Miami.

And nothing screams vulnerable like a pink floral dress.

I slip on my black and gold Beatles t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, my red leather jacket, and my red converse. I slip on my mother's gold heart necklace for good luck, and stare in the mirror on the back of my door.

I look different than the Ally in Miami.

It's new, and more independent.

I like it.

I run a brush through my hair, and it curls naturally, like usual. I set my brush down and grab my coin purse and room key, and walk outside.

I say a curt goodbye to Dez, who was now ironing a Christmas sweater at the front desk. I push through the doors and walk across town to the diner. I look around the town and saw kids running around outside, and parents mowing lawns. I looked at the collection of three shops and the gas station, and I saw the owners flipping the closed signs to open. People kept greeting each other and hugging, and it made me smile. People really do act like family around here. I guess when there are only 76 of you; you grow close to each other.

I push open the doors and take in the diner. There was a lot more people there then there should have been; considering the time was only 6:45. At least a quarter of the booths were filled. I scan the room, and my eyes fall upon a mop of blonde hair.

Austin was sitting at a booth, eating a large stack of pancakes. They were drenched in syrup, and he was gobbling them down like a hungry animal. I giggled a little at his appetite.

His hair was hanging down from his bent figure, and he had a little tiny bit of sadness in his eyes. He was slumped down and looked kind of… down.

I wondered why. Yesterday he seemed fine.

That is, until I left.

But he can't be sad about me! That's impossible! I only saw him once, and he surely can't like a girl like me. It just doesn't happen. And it's not like if he did, we could just go out. It doesn't work like that. I have Dallas, and Dallas surely is not going to give up on me. He doesn't give up on anything.

Suddenly, Austin raised his head, and our eyes locked. And I swear I saw that sadness disappear.

But I'm probably imagining things.

His sadness was replaced with shock, and his mouth dropped open. He scanned me up and down, and sets down his fork. I rip my eyes away from him and sit down in the nearest booth, but I could still feel his eyes staring at me. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was checking me out.

NO! No Dawson! You can't get attached. Stay strong!

I hear footsteps, and I look to my side to see a surprised Trish staring at me. "I thought you left!" she exclaimed, reaching out a hand to touch me, as if to make sure I was real. I laughed and replied, "I thought I'd stick around for a while."

She smiled at me and said, "Okay, we totally need to hang, girl!" I laughed again, which I seemed to do a lot around Trish. "Totally," I said wholeheartedly. "Okay, but seriously, what do you want? I can't afford to get fired from this place. I need money," she stated, whipping out a pad of paper and a pen. I sat up. "I'll take a coffee, but are you guys hiring; I'm close to being broke," I say, praying that they would give me a job.

Trish frowned, and said, "Sorry Alls, I don't think we are hiring." I slump and nod. "Thanks anyway," I thank. She nods and walks in the opposite direction, towards the kitchen.

I trace my name on the table with my finger. I glance up to see Austin still staring at me, but with instead of an open mouth, he's smiling. He quickly snaps his head back to his plate, blushing madly. I slowly turn back to face forward, a small smile playing on my lips.

After a short period of time, Trish arrives with my coffee. I take it graciously and take a sip of the bitter drink. It warms me up and I smile at the taste. "You enjoy coffee much more than I do," Trish says sarcastically. I smile and roll my eyes. "Don't underestimate the power of this drink!" I joke, pointing to the drink. "It's the best invention on the planet!"

She smiles and sits down across from me. We start chatting again, just like yesterday, and I remember why Trish and I were so compatible. Our personalities were so different, but we agreed on almost everything.

I would occasionally glance over at Austin, and every time he would be looking at me with that adorable smile on his face. Then he would quickly snap his head away, blushing like a manic. The strange thing was that a waiter had taken his plate away, yet he still hadn't left. I couldn't find an explanation for it.

At one point, Trish caught me glancing over at Austin. She smiled a little and said, "Austin Monica Moon."

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Monica?" I said disbelievingly. She nodded, scrunching her nose up. "I know right!" she sighed, turning back to Austin. "Eighteen years old. Blonde hair, brown eyes. Originally born in Maine. Best friend is Dez. Lives in Clark's Apartments. Runs the little record's shop down the corner. Seems to like music, but is really secretive about it."

I smiled a little bit, and looked down at my hands. Trish raised an eyebrow and hit me on the arm. "What?" she asked slyly.

That just made me smile more. Austin is kind of like me; we both like music, but don't really like to advertise it. "It's just that…" I said, raising my head to look Trish in the eye. "Don't tell anyone, but I am kind of into music, too. I write songs."

Trish's face breaks into a big smile and she grabs my hand. "Ally!" she exclaims, jumping up and down in her seat. "Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed and looked down again, and muttered, "Stage fright."

Trish nods, and then straightens up. "You know…" she said, with a devilish look in her eye. "The diner hires people to perform live. You can sing one of your songs! You'd be a hit, I just know it! Come on, we haven't had someone perform here since I was hired!"

I shake my head and say, "I can't! I would just run off the stage and humiliate myself!" Trish was about to open her mouth, but when she saw my determined expression, she closed her mouth. I glanced over at Austin again, and Trish smiled that sly smile again.

"What?" I questioned, folding my arms together. "You like him!" she burst, happiness shining in her eyes. I immediately shook my head. "No," I denied, rubbing my hands together. "I just find it odd that every time I look over at him, he's staring at me. Then he'll blush like a mad man and turn away like he never was looking in the first place! I'm just… confused!" I spat, glaring daggers into Trish.

She perked up a bit more. "Wait, Austin blushed?" she asked excitedly. "Like a MILLION times!" I replied, stretching out the million. She jumped up from her seat and hugged me. "Ally!" she exclaimed. "Austin NEVER blushes! Only when he's super-duper nervous! He likes you!"

I can't help but glance back over at Austin, and he was fiddling with his thumbs. He slowly brought his head back up, and locked eyes with me.

But this time, he didn't look away.

**(A/N: So, that took me longer than expected. Wish me luck at my next rehearsal! Read and Review!)**

**1) Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I have an obsession. I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO THE A TEAM BY ED SHEERAN! I have listened to it like, 30 times in the past two hours! And I'm not sick of it yet! Seriously, I'm listening to this as I'm typing! It's just so good! Someone help me!)**

**Ally's POV**

I break our eye contact. I stand up and head towards the door.

Impossible.

Lies.

Why was Trish lying to me?

Austin can't like me. He can't.

It's impossible.

And I can't like him. I just can't.

I can't.

I won't.

I…

Don't.

I exit the store, and I run.

You know, like usual.

I run down the road, and I can feel people staring. I shouldn't be upset. Why am I upset?

I reach the motel, and I enter through the doors. Dez was talking to a tall woman with a little boy's hand in her's. He looks up and opens his mouth with a smile. "Ms. Ally!" he exclaims. I ignore him and run behind the desk, opening up the door behind him and disappearing into it. I enter room #6 and slam the door behind me.

I don't know what came over me. Thoughts of my father, of Dallas, and especially of Austin entered my mind. I collapsed to the ground and cried, staining the carpet with my tears. I curled up as everything impacted me, hard.

Dallas is coming to get me.

I will never see my father again.

I… like Austin.

I do.

But it's not possible. He can't like me. He just can't. And even if he did, Dallas is on my heels. He is going to find me, and crush me.

Break me.

Kill me.

I rolled on my side, and sobbed violently. My flight instincts were pushing me to pack my bags and leave, but I made a promise. I am not leaving.

I heard a knock on the door and my sobs cease. "Ally?" I hear Dez's voice say. I sit up and wipe my tears away. "Yes," I reply softly. "Can I come in?" he asks.

I bite my lip, and stand up. I slowly open the door, revealing the quirky redhead. He scans me up and down and then does something kind of weird.

He wraps his arms around me.

I would've found this weird. You know, because you don't usually get hugged by a weird redhead named Dez.

But I was so upset, and when his warm arms greeted me, it was suddenly all better.

I cried on his shoulder, and he rubbed my back, whispering things like, "It will be okay," and "Shhh…"

But it won't.

I have an impossible crush on an impossible guy, a rapist is after me, and I don't have my father.

I want my dad.

I want to go home.

At one point, I felt Dez loosen his grasp, and I looked up to see his eyes staring down at me. He reached down and wiped a tear from my face. He stepped away and motioned to room 6, expecting me to enter. I turned around and entered the tiny room. He followed behind me and shut the door.

I sat down on my bed slowly, but he remained motionless, staring at me with concerned eyes. "What happened?" he asked softly. I stared at my folded hands and whispered, "What do you mean?"

He was silent, and I looked up, and we made eye contact, not daring to blink.

Suddenly, everything I knew about Dez, I found to be wrong.

He's weird. He has his quirks. I mean, no one sane would say they are afraid of napkins, or pull out a toaster out of nowhere. He definitely has something wrong with him.

But, he is so wise. He knows when someone is hiding something. He knows I am afraid. He knows I am keeping a secret.

He asked me what happened before I came to Bradford.

"I… just…" I began, breaking the intimidating eye contact. I heard footsteps, and felt a finger touch my chin. I looked up, and there was Dez, those eyes staring into mine. "You want to know a secret?" he whispered. I nodded a little. "Some things are best kept secret. Others are best kept secret until they aren't."

Then he backs up, and exits the room, leaving me speechless and wondering how such a weird human being could be so deep and wise.

* * *

I stepped into the gas stop, entitled The Pit Stop, with ten dollars in my pocket. I glanced around. It was a fairly good store area, and I had learned quickly that a lot of cars stop here, considering the really cheap gas. There was a good ten, maybe twelve aisles, and a large counter with a girl about my age sitting behind it.

I had spent the first couple hours of my day locked up in my room, writing songs in my book. Then it got a bit stuffy, so I took a risk and moved outside to the lobby with my book and guitar. When Dez saw me, he didn't ask questions, just greeted me as Ms. Ally, and listened to me play my songs. I spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with Dez, lounging, and watching Dez burp the alphabet.

He reminds me of the brother I never had. He was just there for me, and is also a big wack job, but it makes him special.

It was around 6, and I'm starving, but I don't want to go to the diner and face Trish and… Austin. So, because there were no other places to eat in this small town, I came to the gas station to get a snack or something. Oh, and Dez wants a chocolate hot dog, whatever that means…

I went into one of the aisles, and scanned it. I saw a bag of low fat chips, and grabbed it. Just to humor myself, I scanned the aisles one by one. Almost all of them were food aisles, but the last one had a bunch of random knick knacks and jewelry. I entered it and looked at the items. Suddenly, my eyes fell upon a necklace.

Not just any necklace, but this necklace's pendant was my name written in cursive.

There were many others with different names, but this one said Ally. It was gold and simple, yet elegant. I walked over to the rack it was on and touched it. It shimmered, and I suddenly had a desire for it. It just resembled me, and described me so well. And not just because my name was written on it.

I turned to the girl at the counter and approached her. She was texting on her phone, and the name tag read Cassidy. "Excuse me, uh… Cassidy?" I asked quietly. She didn't look up from her phone. "Excuse me?" I said a little louder. She looked up and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she snapped, shooting daggers at me. I cleared my throat and said, "I was just wondering how much money the gold name necklaces are."

She rolled her eyes again and said, "Twenty bucks. Now are you going to buy something or what?"

My eyes widened. Twenty bucks? I only have like, 10 dollars left.

Well, I guess I can't get the necklace then.

I handed Cassidy the bag of chips and she scanned it. "$ 5.86," she said, holding out her hand. I pulled out the last ten dollar bill, and she gave me my change, then turned back to her phone. I took the chips and turned, only to meet another pair of brown eyes.

What is Austin doing here?

My hands automatically got sweaty. He was standing five feet away from me, smiling softly. He scanned me up and down, waiting for me to say something. I opened my mouth, but then closed it quickly.

Gosh, he's so hot.

So.

Hot.

I am about to walk away, you know, so I don't embarrass myself, but he opens his mouth. "You like those necklaces over there?" he asked, motioning towards the gold necklaces. My face flushes up. "You were watching me?" I asked carefully. His face goes pale, and he murmurs, "Um… I just… yeah."

I smile a little bit, and then force it away. No. No Ally, remember Dallas.

"I… um… have to go," I said, running towards the door. "Wait!" he called, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Tingles shot up my arm, but I choose to ignore them. I slowly turned around, and saw Austin looking down at me. He was so close, that if I moved my hand even a little bit, I would bump him.

I heard his breath hitch, and I shook it off. Whatever, probably disgusted by how close I am to him.

"Why do you always run away when I get close to talking to you?" he whispered, scanning my face up and down. I blinked and murmured, "Instincts."

He smiled a bit and then turned very serious. "Please, I need a name," he said, staring deep into my eyes. I cleared my throat, and backed up a little.

I was scared.

And when I get scared, I run.

So, I turned, and ran away from The Pit Stop, and to the motel.

* * *

I entered through the doors of the motel, and saw Dez sitting behind the desk, coloring in a coloring book. "Hey Dez," I said, plopping down in one of the chairs. "Hello Ms. Ally," he greeted, not looking up from the drawing. I opened the bag of chips and popped one into my mouth. Mmm… not too shabby.

"So Dez…" I began, popping another chip into my mouth. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movie theatre with me and see a movie? You know… as friends?"

He looked up and frowned. "Sorry Ms. Ally," he apologized to me. "I am going to hang out with one of my friends. You can come, too, if you want."

I smiled a little bit. "It would be nice to make some new friends here. I'll go. Who's your friend?"

Dez smiled and said, "He's my best friend. His name is Austin. You might have seen him around. He runs the music shop a couple doors down."

My smile faltered.

Crap.

I set the chips down, suddenly not hungry. "Uh, Dez…" I started, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I just forgot, I was going to hang out with… um… Trish! You know, the waitress from Day and Night Diner. So I can't go, sorry!"

I stood up, and Dez looked at me with a weird look in his eyes. "Ms. Ally?" he asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Curse his ability to know everything about a person's emotions.

Like seriously, he should be a guidance consular.

"Nothing's wrong. I just feel… tired," I said quickly. "Enjoy hanging out with… Austin."

My voice strained when I said Austin. I whipped around the desk and disappeared into my room.

That was close.

* * *

**Austin's POV (A/N: Surprise!)**

I was hanging upside down from my couch when the doorbell rang. I fell and hit my head, causing me to grunt, but I didn't care. I was too confused.

And honestly…

Upset.

I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it, revealing my quirky best friend, holding a basket full of various kinds of bread. "Happy Wednesday!" Dez sang, shoving the large basket into my hands. I chuckled. Classic Dez.

I motioned for him to step in, so he kicked his rainbow shoes off and ran over to the couch, jumped, and landed perfectly. I smiled and crossed over to the kitchen counter, and I set the basket down. "Want something to drink?" I called into the living room. "The usual!" Dez called back.

I nodded and opened the fridge, pulling out a can of coke and a bottle of chocolate syrup. I opened the coke and squirted three pumps of the chocolate syrup into the can. What? Dez is weird!

I took a Dr. Pepper for myself and entered the living room to see Dez staring at the remote. I set the coke next to him and said, "Uh, Dez, are you okay?"

He turned his head and nodded. "Sorry, just mad at the remote. It called me insane!"

I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "Uh huh."

He picked up the coke and took a sip. "Ah!" he breathed. "Fizzy and chocolaty!" I smiled half-heartedly and raised the glass of Dr. Pepper to my lips. It was tasteless, so I lowered the glass and set it down far away from me.

Dez raised his eyebrow. "Austin? Are you okay?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. I sighed, throwing my head back. "How can you read people so easily?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes. He shrugged. "It's a gift," he sighed happily, taking another drink of his chocolaty coke. "But seriously, what's up?"

I sighed, leaning into my chair. "Okay, there's this girl…" I began, slowly. Dez sits up. "A girl! There hasn't been a girl since, well… you know…" he said cautiously. My heart panged when I thought of my last girlfriend. "I don't want to talk about her…" I murmured, causing Dez to close his mouth.

"But who is it? Is it Cassidy?" Dez asked anxiously. A frown fell upon my face. "NO!" I screamed, about to gag. "She flirts with me way too much. She's so clingy and desprete."

"Okay, okay!" Dez said, raising his hands up. "I had to ask. So, tell me about this girl."

A smile appeared on my face as I thought about the unknown brunette. I still haven't learned her name. "Well…" I began, thoughts intoxicated of the girl that has taken over my mind. "I met her yesterday. She ran into me, and she was holding a duffel bag and a guitar case. I was about to yell at her, but then we locked eyes, and I was suddenly daydreaming about what our first date would be like."

Dez smiled, and motioned for me to continue. "I tried to get her name, but then she caught the nearest bus," I sighed, running my fingers through my blonde hair. "I was so upset, Dez. You wouldn't believe how sad I was. So, this morning, I decided to treat myself to pancakes at the Diner. It didn't really help."

Dez mouth dropped open. "PANCAKES didn't cheer you up?" he asked disbelievingly. I nodded. "Wow," Dez breathed. "You must really like this girl."

My face flushed red and Dez slapped the couch. "And you're blushing!" he stated, staring at me. "You NEVER blush!" I sighed and said, "She just gives me this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. A good feeling. I never felt it around… you know."

Dez gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry she's gone, dude," he sighed, patting me on the back. I brightened up a little bit. "But she's not!" I exclaimed, straightening up a little bit. Dez shot me a look of confusion. "She walked into the Diner this morning!" I exclaimed, bouncing in my seat.

Dez cocked his head to the side, and looked up, deep in thought. "Austin?" he asked carefully. "Yes?" I said, surprised at his change of mood. "Did she leave looking kind of… upset?" he asked, staring me down.

"Yeah," I confirmed, surprised at his accuracy. "She actually locked eyes with me, and then all of a sudden, got up and left. She ran out, in fact." Dez's eyes widened. "And where else did you see her?" Dez asked, scooting forward in his seat.

"I ran into her at The Pit Stop a couple hours ago," I said, becoming more and more confused. "I actually watched her a little, and then tried to get her name, but she ran out again."

Dez gripped the side of the couch tightly. "What does she look like?" he asked anxiously. A wide grin appeared on my face. "She's so pretty, Dez…" I sighed happily. "She has really curly brown hair that melts into blonde tips, and she's really short. And her eyes, oh her eyes… they are so brown and sparkly!"

Dez jumps from his seat, pacing back and forth. I stood up slowly. "Dez, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. He looked at me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "I know her!" he screamed.

My eyes widened. "WHAT?" I screamed, shaking my head. He let go of my shoulders and threaded his hands through his ginger hair. "She checked into the Hallow last night!" he breathed, staring at me. "We spent, like, the entire day together, just hanging out in the lobby. She was singing her songs to me, telling me I was like the only guy she ever sang to, because I was weird and wouldn't judge her."

My mouth dropped open. "Dude!" I said, a smile playing on my lips. "You HAVE to set me up with her!"

Dez frowned. "Uh… Austin…" he began. "I'm not sure that's a great idea."

My smile dropped. "Why not?" I asked quietly. "Well… for one," he started, staring at the ground. "She definitely has a past. I know when someone is hiding something, and she definitely is hiding a past. I don't know if she's ready for that stuff."

I sighed.

Dez knows what he's talking about when he talks about people's feelings.

"I almost feel a responsibility for her," he said slowly. I raised my eyebrows. "How so?" I asked. "I feel like she's my little sister. She's a year younger than us, you know," he informed me. "And… Austin…" he said uncomfortably. I stared at him. "I invited her to come here, and she agreed… until I told her that you would be here," he said, staring at his feet.

My heart sunk.

"She made this cheap excuse of hanging out with Trish," he continued, forcing his head up to meet my eyes. "I'm really sorry, bro…"

We sat in silence for a good five minutes before I spoke up. "What's her name?" I whispered softly. He looked at me and replied, "Ally Dawson."

I smiled.

Ally Dawson.

And right then and there, I knew that I would change her mind about me.

Because she's worth it.

**(A/N: Well, that actually took way too long to write. Sorry for taking so long, but I was working on my one-shot, The Red Shoebox, which is up now. You should all read it. I spent a long time on it, and am quite pleased with it. I will try to update ASAP to make up for being late this time. R and R!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I am so confused. I really want to audition for this play, but it might conflict with the current one I'm doing. And the current one has this really cute guy that keeps hitting on me. I JUST WANT TO DO BOTH! I shouldn't bore you with my problems, just read.)**

**Ally's POV**

I walked into the diner and plopped into the same booth I sat at yesterday, not bothering to check if Austin was in the said restaurant.

I didn't even want to come here just because he might be here. I really do like him, but it just won't work. I am in too much danger and he is just too good for me.

My mind is screaming at me to just pack my bags and run.

That's probably the smart thing to do.

But I can't. For one, I made a promise that I would break my running habit. It has gone on for too long, and it ends now. Also, I have grown rather fond of Dez. No, not in the weird way. I am not even sure if Dez has the capability to fall in love. But he acts like a brother to me, and I don't have the heart to leave. He's so weird. He is this crazy human with wild antics one minute and the next he's like a wise brother that understands the world better than any other human being on this planet.

And there's also Trish. I really enjoy hanging out with her. She's spunky and loud, but it's all a part of her charm. Trish is the real reason I showed up at the diner this morning. I know I probably looked weird running out so quickly without an explanation, so I plan to give her one today.

Oh, and the coffee is REALLY good here.

I hear footsteps, and I look up to see Trish standing over me with a notepad and pencil in her hands. She gave me a small smile and said, "I was wondering if you would come back. Left kind of… um… quickly, yesterday."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, thanks. And in case you were wondering, I would like a small mocha."

She smiled a little bigger and scribbled down my order on her notepad. "After I turn this in, you are going to make like your guts and spill," she said, turning around and rushing towards the kitchen.

I smirk and scan the room cautiously. It looked as if the entire town had showed up. I mean, seriously, ALL the tables were filled. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. They only have three sources of food in this town. The diner, the movie theater, and the gas station.

I don't blame them for picking the diner.

As I look around the room, my eyes skim over the booth Austin sat in yesterday. But they automatically flick back over.

He was sitting there, watching me, eating a large stack of waffles.

I took a big breath in, and he smiled a tiny smile. He raised his hand to wave to me, and just looked away, trying to remember how to breathe.

Just don't make eye contact.

Don't smile at him.

Don't wave at him.

Then maybe he'll go away.

Trish appears, and thank god she does, because I was on the verge of a heart attack. She sits down across from me and sets a small cup of coffee down in front of me. I nodded thankfully and took a large sip of it, smiling at the taste.

Trish raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, you love coffee more than the energizer bunny and all the police officers in the world combined," she mocks, throwing a smirk in my direction. I roll my eyes, but take another drink of the bitter drink.

"Sorry for running out yesterday," I apologized sheepishly. "I was just intimidated by Austin, because I maybesortoflikehimalittlebit ."

Trish's face scrunched together and she said, "Huh?" I sighed and murmured, "I found out that I kind of like Austin a little bit."

Her face broke into a huge grin and she chuckled. "I. Told. You. So," she forces out, rubbing in every word. I roll my eyes for the third time and say, "Yeah, yeah. But you don't understand. I can't have a relationship right now."

She straightens up and says, "Why? Come on… tell your BFF!"

I smile, but hesitate a little, looking down at my hands. "It's kind of personal, and I'm not really supposed to be telling anyone…" I trail off, not meeting her eyes. I hear Trish breathe in and say, "Can you just tell me a little bit?"

I sigh and give in. I look up to meet her eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you a little backstory, but not the whole thing, alright?"

She nods automatically, and leans into the table with a smug smile on her face. "Alright," I begin, rubbing my hands together. "There's this guy, right? I liked him a lot, and he asked me out. I agreed, and for the first two weeks of us dating, everything was perfect. But then, he began to grow a bit..." I trailed off, trying to think of a word that wouldn't give away Dallas's actions. "Well… violent. He threatened me, and I kind of just let him."

Trish's face softened. "I'm sorry, Ally," she said softly. "Did he hurt you?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. "A little, yes…"

_A LOT…_

"Anyways," I said, getting back to the topic. "I don't know if you've realized, but I have this problem. Basically, whenever I feel threatened or conflicted or something just plain scares me, I tend to flee. I run away from my problems. I don't remember the last time I full on faced a fear or problem."

Trish nods, motioning me to go on. "So, when this guy started getting really violent…" I began, trying really hard to conceal the pain in my voice. "My instincts kicked in, and I did what was natural—"

"You ran away from home!" Trish gasped, raising up a little from her seat. I nodded slowly, staring at my folded hands. "It was terrible," I said, voice cracking. "I left my dad, and he has been different ever since my mom died. I feel like I betrayed him."

Trish listened intently, staring at me. "I just packed a bag and hopped on a bus," I admitted, playing with one of my curls. "All I had was a small duffel and my guitar, and a thousand dollars' worth of cash. I stopped once a day to get food, that was it. I traveled for like, a month or so. The guy never stopped calling me, and he kept telling me he had moved on. I was only supposed to pass through Bradford."

Trish's mouth dropped open. "So, then why did you stay?" she asked curiously. I sighed. "I honestly don't know," I admitted. "Something was holding me back from leaving."

She nodded, and we sat in silence for a little while. All of a sudden, Trish's expression turned confused. "Wait, if you are away from your problems, than why can't you like Austin?" Trish asked. I ran a hand through my hair and said, "The first night I stayed here, he called me and told me he would hunt me down."

Trish's eyes widened and she grabbed my hand. "Ally!" she whisper-shouted. "As much as I will miss you, you need to leave! He's going to find you!"

I dropped her hand and shook my head. "No, Trish!" I sighed, rubbing my temples. "I can't! I promised I wouldn't leave unless absolutely necessary. I have never broken my flight instinct, and I am not going to start up again!"

She sighed and said, "I guess you're right."

I took the last sip of my coffee and got up slowly. "I have to go," I said quietly. "See you Trish!"

I turned around and was met by another pair of brown eyes. I took a sharp breath in, but he was standing so close, and I couldn't swerve around him.

"Hi," he whispered down at me, smiling. I blinked and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I need to go…" I said, looking down. I felt him take a step back, and I looked up to see a bit of disappointment in his eyes. "Oh… um… okay…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Goodbye then."

I ignored the pang of guilt and nodded. I was about to walk out the swinging doors when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Trish holding out a slip of paper. "You have to pay for the coffee, you know," she smirked.

My heart lurched.

I forgot I had to pay.

I'm out of money.

"I… um… I…" I stuttered, trying really hard not to cry. Suddenly, there was a tall figure in front of me, handing out a ten dollar bill. "Here, my treat," Austin smiled. "Keep the change."

Trish looked astonished, but she took the money and walked away. Austin turned around to meet my shocked gaze and said, "You're welcome, Ms. Dawson."

And with that, he struts out the diner's doors, leaving me wondering about how he knew my name.

* * *

I was writing in my book when my phone rang.

It was six o' clock, and I had immediately tensed up when the ringtone filled my ears.

I was in my room with the door shut, and a bunch of balled up pieces of paper lying everywhere.

Six o' clock is when Dallas used to call me to ask if we could… um… do it.

I was scared to see the caller ID, so I just let it run, listening intently to the message.

"_It's Ally D., I'll call you back when I get the chance. Leave a message!"_

Silence.

I was so afraid, I couldn't breathe.

The only thing I could hear was raspy breathing from the other line.

Then, someone spoke.

"I am getting closer. I paid the bus driver to tell me where you have been going. I'm on your tracks, Dawson, and when I find you, I am going to fuck you so hard that you die of pain. I know you are somewhere in Texas, I just don't know where. You are going to be sorry you even tried to escape me. I WILL find you."

The line went dead.

And I thought the silence was scary.

**(A/N: There you go! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My computer has been down because I got this strange virus. Thank god my dad fixes computers for a living! I also have a new two-shot up! It's called Stay Happy, and both parts are up. I am also thinking of starting another multi-chapter, so look out for that! Review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey! OMG THE GUY ASKED ME OUT! I am so excited but also upset cause I'm sick and I was cast in another play and… I'm rambling so you should probably just skip the author's note and read the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jar of Hearts by Cristina Perry or We are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift.**

**Ally's POV**

All that I need to do is breathe.

The only necessary factor to live right now is to breathe.

So, obviously, I'm dead.

That voicemail scared me to death.

He's coming closer.

He's going to fucking find me.

And that means one of two things.

One, I'll get lucky and Dallas will murder me.

Or, I will get less lucky and Dallas will kidnap me and deem me his sex slave for the rest of my life.

I begin to shake. I can't help it; I'm terrified. People don't understand what I'm going through. This scares me to death. I just want my soap opera life to end.

I feel tears sting the corners of my eyes. My heartbeat speeds up, and it feels like the room's temperature drops a good thirty degrees.

I tell myself to take in a big breath, but when I do, the air shakes. I wipe my eyes and tell myself to calm down. Everything is going to be okay.

But the more I tell myself that, the more I know I'm lying. I jump off my bed and run a hand through my hair. I need to calm down.

I grabbed my room key and stumbled towards the door, trying not to pass out. I walk out the door, trying to restrain my tears. I almost make it to the exit of the motel when a certain redhead walks in. He smiled when he saw me, but his go-lucky nature immediately dropped when he saw my expression.

"Ms. Ally?" he whispered, scanning me up and down, smile disappearing. I tried to put up a happy façade, but Dez is smarter than people think. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking a step forward.

I couldn't stand it. I let my fake grin drop, and I felt tears burn my cheeks. I closed my eyes and sniffled, hoping I didn't look as dumb as I thought I did. I heard Dez approach me, and I was steered away. Dez sat me down on a chair and stepped away. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling in front of me.

"Tell me what's wrong," he ordered, taking my hand.

I wanted nothing more than to tell him to drop it. I wanted to get up and lock myself in my room. I didn't want to tell him anything. I just want to take a walk.

But I broke down.

I started sobbing hysterically. I couldn't hold back. I just let go. I felt Dez's arms wrap around me, and I hugged back. This just isn't fair.

He rubbed my back and stroked my hair. "It's okay, tell Mr. Dez what's wrong," he said into my hair. I sighed and gave in. I needed to tell someone before it eats me away on the inside.

I pulled back and stared at him with blurry vision. "Promise you won't tell anyone," I whispered to him. He nodded intently, searching my eyes for a clue. I took a deep breath and began, not stopping for anything, because I needed to get this out. I didn't meet his eye, because I was afraid of his expression.

"About a year ago, when I lived in Miami, I went to a club with my friend. I met a guy and he seemed very nice, so I went on a date with him. He was so sweet and nice and charming. We dated for like, three months, and it was perfect. I fell in love with him. But then, he changed."

"He started to touch me a little more than I would've liked. He yelled at me, and hit me, and I began to fear him. All of a sudden, he wanted to have sex with me all the time, and I was confused. I didn't know what happened to the guy that I loved so dearly."

"One evening, at exactly six o' clock, he called me, demanding I get to his house before he killed me and my father. I knew he was drunk. I just knew. I went to his house and he beat me, and raped me. When I asked him what had happened, he told me everything, probably because he was drunk."

"He's a sex addict. He dates girls and literally rapes them until they run dry. And when they rebel against him, or he just gets sick of them, he gets rid of them. Kills them."

Dez's eyes keep widening as I speak, but I don't stop. I allow tears to stream down my face, but I don't stop. I need to get this out. The more I speak, the more the ability to stop fades.

"He called me every day for the next six months, demanding me to come to his house. He was always drunk, and I knew what to expect. My father began to grow suspicious. He was never the same after my mom… died. It's like there was a routine. He would ask me where I was going, and I would refuse to answer. It never changed."

"A couple months ago, I couldn't stand it. I refused to let myself go on like this. I should have confronted him. I know that. But for me, it's hard to confront my problems. I have the tendency to run away from everything that scares me. So, that's exactly what I did."

Dez's eyes are practically popping out of his head. "You ran away from your hometown?" he asked in pure shock. I looked down, not meeting his eyes. "I didn't know what else to do," I whispered, biting my lip. I heard him breathe in sharply, and I slowly raised my head to meet his eye.

He looked concerned. He looked scared. He looked worried.

"You traveled all the way from Miami, to here in Texas?" he asked, rubbing circles into my hand. I gulped and replied, "I wasn't even going to stop. I was just going to keep traveling until I ran out of money."

He cocked his head to the side, eyebrows knit together. "Then why did you stop?" he asked carefully. I blinked and fought off the urge to whimper. I ripped my hand away from his and buried my head in my hands. "I don't know," I whispered. "All I did was eat dinner at the diner. I only talked to two people. I even got on the bus, but then told it to stop so I could get off. I don't know why I had the urge to stop!"

Dez straightened himself up. "Who did you talk to?" I froze and dropped my gaze to the floor. "Just Trish, you know, from the diner. She's cool…" I replied quietly, hoping he wouldn't read me.

He didn't respond, so I looked up. His eyes were narrowed and he had a small smile on his face. "You said you talked to two people," he smirked, leaning back in his seat. My face flushed red, and I groaned, throwing my head back. "Don't make fun of me, okay?" I said seriously. He nodded, that stupid grin still plastered on his face.

I sighed and muttered, "I may or may not have spoken to Austin Moon." I could feel Dez's grin widen, and I immediately retaliated. "Okay, I know you are pretty close, so just, don't tell him," I sighed sheepishly.

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Tell him what?" My mouth dropped and I faced palmed myself. Why do I open my mouth?

I stay silent, and his playfulness faded a little. "He likes you, you know," Dez said, small smile playing on his lips. "Yesterday he was ranting about how he was going to win you over."

I probably wouldn't have believed it, but judging by the way he acted, it makes sense. I couldn't help that small smile from lighting up my face, but it immediately dropped. "I can't have a relationship, Dez," I sighed, staring at him. "With Dallas chasing me around, it's just, not possible."

Dez nodded and sighed. "Don't worry Ally," Dez said calmly. "Dallas, or whatever the bastard is called, will not step foot in my motel or lay a pinkie finger on you." I smiled softly. "Thanks Dez," I said, wiping away some of the tears on my face. Dez shot me a smirk and straightened up. "Now, tell me about Austin!" he said in a fake girly voice.

I tried to conceal my laughter, but failed miserably. "Shut up!" I exclaimed, hitting him on the arm. "You could always tell him what I say." Dez's smile grew bigger. "I won't tell him, just tell me how you feel about him!" Dez ranted, throwing his arms up.

I blushed and gave in. "You see, I'm running out of money…" I began. Dez automatically cut in. "You need money? How are you going to do that? No one hires around here," he stated. My heart sunk and I said, "I'm trying to find out a way. I will, I just need to think. Anyways, I went to the diner this morning, and I ordered a cup of coffee. I talked with Trish for a while, and when I tried to leave, Austin tried to talk to me. I tried to go, but Trish told me I needed to pay. I started to panic, but then Austin cut in and PAYED FOR ME!"

Dez's mouth dropped and he started to say, "But, Austin swore he would never pay for another girl's stuff after he—" Dez slapped a hand on to his mouth. I cocked my head to the side. "Dez, what did Austin vow to do?" I asked suspiciously. Dez sighed and said, "Look, Ally, I can't tell you much. Just Austin dated this girl and she left him. He was heartbroken, and he said he would never spend money or pay attention to any other girl ever. But he obviously likes you, so can we just drop it?"

I nodded, but my heart sunk. He probably doesn't like me. If this mystery girl came back, then he would ditch me in a heartbeat. I closed my eyes and Dez said, "Anyways, what are you going to do about money?"

I leaned back in my chair and said, "I don't know. If no one hires, I guess I'm screwed. I can't afford bus fare, or to stay in your hotel, or even food, so I guess I'll be living on the streets."

Dez gave me an apologetic look, but then his face lit up. "Ms. Ally!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "You can perform on the curb!" I cocked my head. "Listen," Dez said, throwing out his hands. "Imagine this. You have your guitar, and your guitar case is lying open. You play a song; sing a little, you know, catch people's attention. They will listen and drop money in your case! It's the perfect plan!"

My face paled, and I shook my head. "NO!" I said, jumping up. "I can't perform in front of people. What if they hate me?" Dez gave me a look and grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me violently. "They won't hate you!" he screamed, staring me in the eye. "No one can hate you or your songs! This town is family, and we all love each other. They will surely give you some money for performing. Plus, if they do not like you, then they won't stop. They will keep walking. Seriously Ally, what choice do you have?"

I froze and thought about that.

What choice do I have?

There's no other way to make money in this town, and it's not like I can leave to find a different job.

What choice do I have?

I sat down and stared at Dez. His words ring through my mind. _"You're really good! You shouldn't doubt yourself."_

I blinked and sighed. Dez is right. I have to do it. I don't have a choice.

"Okay, I'll do it!" I breathed, getting up. I start to walk over to get my guitar when I hear Dez call my name. I turn to see him smiling proudly at me.

"You're gonna rock it, Ms. Ally," he smiled. "I know it."

::::::

I sat down on the cold concrete of the curb, and set the guitar case on my lap. I had gone to the edge of the area where the movie theatre, the gas station, and the CD shop was. I could see people walking around in the park. It was around six, so people had decided to take a walk or go to the park. I took in a deep breath and opened my guitar case.

I took out my guitar and propped the case open, five feet in front of me. I don't really want to notice the people, so the farther the case was, the better. I opened my book to a song I wrote about a guy that I dated a while ago and shakily began to strum my guitar. People around me heard it and approached me. I looked up and saw like forty people watching my every move. I gulped and closed my eyes.

Just sing. That's all you have to do.

So I opened my mouth and sang the song.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
_Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

I opened my eyes and raised my head. My eyes met a crowd of silent people just staring intently. They were silent, not moving a muscle. My heart sunk and my insecurities kicked in, and I wanted to run in the opposite direction. But I dared myself to stay sitting, waiting for a reaction of any kind.

Finally, someone broke the silence. An old man from the front of the crowd took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak. "Who are you?" he asked, examining me closely. "I haven't seen you around. You're new in town, aren't you?"

I shakily stood up and nodded. "Yes," I crocked, voice shaking. "My name's Ally Dawson. I'm a singer/songwriter. I kind of wrote that song." He just looked at me, and then pulled something out of his pocket. My mouth dropped when I realized what it was.

A crisp, five dollar bill.

He smiled at me and dropped it into my guitar case. "You are a true talent. Your song is truly deep. You are definitely something, Ally Dawson, and I expect to see more of you in this town," he said slowly. Suddenly, the entire crowd went crazy, applauding and cheering. People one by one lined up to drop money in the case.

I watched them, but it felt like I was underwater. I could hear muffled noises, but I couldn't make out anything, just because I was so shocked. People liked me. They were cheering for me.

My gaze glanced down to my book. I had dozens of songs in there that the world has never seen. If I know people like me here, then I could perform them. I remember Trish telling me how the only thing close to a singer here was Cassidy, but she sucks. I could be that singer.

I could actually be known in this town.

Trish told me everyone knows everyone here, and they're all known for different things. She's known for her spunkiness, Dez is known for his weirdness, and Austin is known for his CD shop.

I could be known for singing.

I looked up, expecting people to be gone, but I saw a bunch of people waiting for me to play another song. My eyes widened and I quickly flipped through the pages of my songbook. I came across the perfect song; one that was a lot more upbeat than the last one. I remained standing, and began to play my guitar. People let out wolf-whistles and began to clap to the beat. Some people even grabbed partners and began dancing! I laughed as I began to sing.

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

People were going crazy, cheering and rocking out. I decided in that moment that I wanted to do this for my whole life.__

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

People went silent as I sang the bridge.__

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

Everyone just jumped awake at the sound of my voice. I can't believe I had missed this. I can't believe I was afraid of this. This is the best feeling in the world.__

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

It all ends with a bang. People erupt in cheers to the point where my ears feel like they're about to bleed. They continue to put money in my case, and a bunch of people demand for a new song. After they quiet down, they look at me, expecting something new. I blush and say, "I think I'm gonna go back to my room now."

People shout and scream, demanding for me to sing a new song. I don't know what to do, but then an idea comes to me. "I'll come back tomorrow and throw a performance in the park!" I declare. People cheer and begin to depart. I walk over to my case and began counting the money I earned, most of the bills being one dollar or five dollar, with the occasional ten.

I thought everyone walked away, but something feels wrong. I feel like someone is still watching me. I am almost afraid to, but I slowly raise my head, and my eyes come into contact with a pair of brown ones.

Austin Monica Moon stood frozen where the crowd was, mouth open and eyes shining.

**(A/N: That's all I'm giving ya. I will update ASAP, and I'm sorry this took a while. I love you all, goodnight!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Sup! I'm back with another chapter. We left off after Ally preforms, and she begins to count her money, but finds Austin standing there, star struck. I hope you like the next chapter!)**

**Ally's POV**

He just stands there.

That's right, just stands there. His mouth is dropped open, and he looks like he was frozen solid. His eyes shined and sparkled, making me want to swoon. We were both staring at each other, and it was like everything else disappeared.

I cleared my throat, and he blinked. "Uh… uh… um…" he stuttered, trying to find words. I shook my head and turned back to my pile of dollar bills. I gathered them together and forcefully shoved them into my pocket, ripping a few in the process. I set my guitar back in the case and zipped it up.

I stood up and slung the case over my shoulder, preparing to spin around and leave. I was about to go, when all of a sudden, he was in front of me, fear in his eyes. "No," he breathed, staring down at me. "Please, just… stay. Please talk to me."

I blinked and took in a shaky breath, waiting for him to continue. He smiled a bit and muttered, "You are probably the best singer I have ever listened to." My mouth dropped, and then curved into a small smile. "Really?" I uttered, staring into his brown orbs. He nodded, and I began to fear that I was dreaming.

The guy works in a friggin CD shop. He sells albums for a living.

And he thinks I'm the best singer he has ever listened to.

He took the chance to sit down on the curb and pat a spot next to him, offering a seat. I hesitated, but I sat down anyway. He smiled at me, and I blushed a bit. "So," I said, trying to distract from my rosy cheeks. "I heard from my friend Trish that you own the CD shop behind us." I motioned to the shop, and he nodded. "Do you sing?" I asked curiously.

His face went pale, and he stared at his hands. "No," he muttered softly. "I don't sing anymore." I was stunned by his sudden change of mood, but I shook it off. He probably doesn't want to talk about it. "That's cool," I whispered, watching some kids playing tag in the park.

We sat in silence, tension still in the air. I really, really wanted to leave, but he didn't want me to go, so I guess I could stay. At one point, I decided to look over at him, but when I turned my head, I saw that he had been staring at me. Our eyes met, and a weird sensation spread through my veins. I felt nervous, somehow uncomfortable, but also… addicted.

Addicted to that strange feeling.

"Uh," he said, piercing the silence. "So, you're new, right?" I nodded, smiling slightly. He smiled too, and I could feel him becoming more confident. "So, you don't know your way around here, or all the stores, right?" he asked suggestively. I raised my eyebrows, smirking a bit.

"Um… if you haven't noticed, you have a motel, an apartment building, a couple houses, a park, a diner, and a couple shops," I stated, still smirking. "That's it. There's not much to see." He dropped his mouth and placed his hand on his chest, mocking offence. "Well," he said sharply, leaning in a little closer. "I know there's not much, but it's my home. I happen to think this is the best town in the world."

I laughed. "Do you now?" I said, surprised at how comfortable I was. He nodded, and suddenly became a bit more shy. "I can prove it to you," he said softly, staring at me. I cocked my head, confused. He stood up, and I mirrored him. "If you ever need a tour, come to me," he practically whispered.

He then took something out of his pocket, and shoved it into my hand. I glanced down at it and gasped.

It was a twenty dollar bill.

I stood there, mouth hanging open. I looked up at him and began to stutter. "Wha— no… I can't… you have to… I won't—" I tried to give him back the money, but he just laughed, pushing my hand away. "Keep it," he shrugged. "You deserve it. I have never heard a voice quite like yours. You can buy that necklace you liked so much."

He then spun on his heels, quickly speeding away. I looked down at the strip of green paper in my hands, smiling softly. Then, something caught my eye.

On the corner of the bill was something written in black sharpie.

His name and number was written in black sharpie.

:::::

I had made three hundred dollars.

Three hundred dollars for performing two songs.

That's incredible.

As soon as I got back to the motel, I told Dez about everything. About the performances to the old man to Austin. He hugged me and told me he was so proud of me, and then gave me a ham. I was grateful, but also confused. Where did he even get a ham? There's nowhere to buy one in Bradford…

We hung out for an hour or so, and he helped me pick out a couple more songs for the concert tomorrow. I can't believe I broke my stage fright! I can become a professional musician now! I am SO excited!

I just can't wait to tell Trish! She will be so proud! Money isn't a problem now, so I don't have to be afraid of being kicked out of the Hallow or not being able to afford food! I am just really, really excited, and I don't know what to do with myself.

Now it is 9:30, and I am lying in bed, not being able to sleep. I am worried that this is all just a dream, and I will wake up, still being afraid of performing on stage. Performing is such a rush! I can't believe I was afraid of it!

I am also really excited about the concert tomorrow! It's my first official performance, and I can't wait to do it!

I start to realize that I won't be able to fall asleep any time soon, so I sit up and throw the covers off my body. I try and think of something to do, then decide to go for a midnight walk. I get out of my tank top and shorts and change into a Marilyn Monroe Red Lips t-shirt, a pair of red colored jeggings, my black boots, and a black jacket.

I grab my keys and glance at the twenty dollar bill sitting on the desk. I hesitate for a moment, but then grab it, shoving it into my pocket. I open the door and quietly tip-toe into the lobby of Dez's Sleepy Hallows. Dez is sleeping on the counter, wearing a nightcap and covered with a blanket with a bunch of ducks on it. His thumb is in his mouth, and he is snoring loudly.

I decide to ignore him, and I creep out the doors, hoping the bell from the door wouldn't wake Dez. It doesn't, and I step outside, feeling the autumn air on my neck. I look up at the sky and smile. Every little space was covered with twinkling stars. It was probably the prettiest night sky I have ever seen.

I walk along the sidewalk, taking in my surroundings. I pass a barber shop and the movie theater, and then I crossed the street over to where the CD shop, the diner and the gas station were.

I was about to pass the CD shop when I see something in the window. I squint to make out what it was, but then I see it clearly. I gasp at the sight.

It was a poster. A picture of me singing from earlier today is printed across the top, and under it is words typed in bold text.

_Come see Ally Dawson preform at the park!  
Friday, September 28__th__ at 6 o'clock  
Don't miss the best singer in Bradford perform!_

I am speechless. Austin must have done this; the poster is in the window of his shop! I smile softly, thinking of him going to the trouble of making the sign.

I am just so touched. I can't believe he did that! It is just so gracious of him!

I take a last look at the poster, and then glance down at my pocket. I pull the twenty dollar bill he gave me out, and stared at his number. I can't help but think of Dallas searching everywhere for me. I can't have these feelings for Austin. We just can't work out. It's impossible.

I glance over at the gas shop, and realize the lights were on in the shop. I take another look at the green strip of paper, and remember Austin's words.

"_You can buy that necklace you liked so much."_

Before I know it, I'm walking towards the Pit Stop, thinking of that beautiful necklace around my neck. I push through the doors and scan the area. The only person there is Cassidy, and she glares at me with hatred in her eyes. I shake it off and cross over to the closest isle.

My gaze falls on the gold pendant. I reach up and grab the necklace. It shimmers in my hand and I smile. I can't believe I can actually buy this. I cross over to the counter and drop the necklace down. Cassidy just glances at me and says, "Twenty bucks."

I hand her the bill with Austin's number on it, and she takes it. Just before she drops it in the register, she notices the number written on the bottom. She turns to me, shock written in her expression, and said, "Austin Moon gave YOU his number?"

I nodded shyly. "I sang a couple songs on the curb today, and he gave me this," I whispered, smiling a bit. Cassidy's gaze hardens and she growls. "Listen, whoever you are," she snarls, leaning in a bit. "Austin is mine. I have been in this town far longer than you have, and I know that I deserve him more than you do."

I am taken-aback, but I nod in fear. "Don't worry," I sighed, smiling nervously. "I can't really have a relationship. I'm not going for him." She narrows her eyes and nods sharply. "Okay," she replies, dropping my necklace into a bag. She shoved the bag over and snapped, "Now, go away."

I take the bag and turn around, only to be stopped by Cassidy calling out. I turned to see her cold, dead eyes. She opened her mouth, eyes gleaming with hate.

"Oh, and singing is my thing. I wouldn't throw that concert in the park tomorrow."

**(A/N: There you go. First update after my break. I hope you guys liked it! I have a bunch of other updates waiting, so the next should go up next week. I love you guys!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hey guys! I am back with another chapter. I'm on a plane right now, heading for London! I'm visiting my friend in England, and I am super pumped! I got hit with inspiration just a few minutes ago, so I pulled out my laptop. Let's see what comes out of this…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song featured in this, Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Ally's POV**

"Okay, here's the last song!" I scream out into the crowd. Everyone cheers, and I laugh. I jump onto a nearby bench and scan the crowd. Everyone in the whole town showed up, and when I mean everybody, I mean EVERYBODY. I can see Dez, Trish, Cassidy, and… Austin.

Cassidy glares at me, and I just shrug, because I don't give a shit about her. No way in hell can she ever rip performing away from me. She can chase Austin to the ends of the Earth, I don't care, but she cannot ever take away performing from me.

"I would appreciate your tips!" I say, motioning to the open guitar case on the other side of the bench. It was already half full. I begin to strum my red guitar to a song I had come up with, and people fell silent.

_Ohhh_

_There's a place_  
_That I know_  
_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
_And if I show it to you now_  
_Will it make you run away_  
_Will you stay even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out will you return_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

It went silent for a few seconds, and then I burst out in song.

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me_  
_Can you love mine_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me_  
_Even with my dark side_

People clapped, cheering me on, and I felt at home.  
_  
Like a diamond from black dust  
It's hard to know I can become if you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me_  
_Can you love mine_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me_  
_Even with my dark side_

People kept clapping and cheering, and I couldn't help notice a head of blonde hair.

_Don't run away, don't run away_  
_Just tell me that you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_Don't run away, don't run away_  
_Just promise me you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me?_

I could feel the adrenalin in the air, and I could picture him in front of me. It was as if every moment with him flashed before my eyes, and I felt passion and emotion.

So I used it.

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me_  
_Can you love mine_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me_  
_Even with my dark side_

People went silent.

_Don't run away, don't run away_  
_Don't run away, promise you'll stay_

There were claps heard everywhere, and people rushed forward to put money in my case. "I'll see you guys next time!" I screamed, watching people leave from the top of bench. I heard people tell me I did a good job, and I saw Trish give me a thumbs up and Dez wink at me, earning a laugh from myself.

Cassidy stomps away, obviously ticked off, but I just roll my eyes. She's such a drama queen…

I jump off the bench, and people disappear into their homes. Dez had gone back to the hotel, and Trish had gone back to her apartment, but… Austin hasn't left yet.

He approaches me and does something a bit weird.

He hugs me.

I wanted to push him off, but I don't, only because it felt so… right. I stay stiff, not daring to hug him back. He pulls back, maybe a bit too soon for my liking, and says, "I see you bought the necklace."

I look down and glance at the gold chain hanging off my neck. "Yeah, I've grown pretty fond of it," I say, my lips curving into a slight smile. He smiles back and whispers, "That was amazing you know. I've never heard a person sing quite like you."

I can feel my cheeks reddening, and I let out a small "thank you". "I loved that last song," he continued, staring down at me. "I bet you I know what it's about." I smiled slyly and said, "Well, Mr. Austin Moon, what do you think my song is about?"

He laughed and said, "An ex-boyfriend." I smiled and said, "Nope!" He sighed playfully. "I guess I don't know after all," he said in mock sadness. "Care to enlighten me?"

My smile faltered, and I bit my lip.

The song is not about a boy. It is not about anyone, really. People are just a mere representation of what my song symbolizes.

My song is about acceptance.

Everyone has secrets. Everybody has something to hide. Everyone has a past.

Everyone dreams of being loved for who they are.

Not for whom they pass themselves off as. No; not who you be to make everyone like you.

Who you are.

I think everyone wants to be loved for them. They want to be loved for all their secrets, baggage, and their past. Everyone wants that. You'd be crazy if you didn't.

Everyone wants to be accepted.

"Everyone has that one giant secret," I said, taking a deep breath. "I know I have one, and I'm sure you do. I think everyone fears that if you find out that secret, then people will abandon them. My song is about acceptance."

His playful smile had dropped, and he stared me in the eyes. I blinked and tucked a lock of hair behind my hair, shrugging. "Can we please change the subject?" I asked desperately, and he blinked. "Oh!" he exclaimed, snapping out of a trance. "Sorry, yes."

I nodded, and then turned around to set my guitar in its case. I gathered all the money together and stuffed it into my coin purse. I stuck the coin purse in my pocket, put the guitar away, and slung it on my back. I turned and saw that Austin was still standing there.

"Um…" I said awkwardly, playing with the strap on the case. "I… um… am going to go back to the hotel. You know, to put my stuff away." Austin smiled, and by the look in his eye, I knew I was not looking forward to his next words.

"Sure. Meet me back here in thirty minutes."

:::::

I waited by the bench, playing with my thumbs. I do not believe I agreed to this! It's preposterous! I mean, it's eight at night, and the sun is already beginning to disappear. I should be in bed!

Austin trots up, a smile spread across his face. I frown at him and say, "What are we even doing anyway?" He smirked and shrugged. "I told you I could prove to you that this was the best town ever," he replied, dimples showing. "I'm giving you a tour!"

He took my hand and ran, forcing me to run along with him. I protested, but he didn't stop before he was on the first half of Bradford.

And that's when my amazing night begun.

He showed me where the houses were, telling me who lived in each one. He showed me the apartments and told me the owner's name and every single person who has a room there. He showed me the diner, informing me on all the good things to eat there. He pointed out the collection of shops, telling me who ran each joint. He told stories about each place the entire way, making me laugh.

It was really nice. I talked to him a lot, and I think my crush on him just grew. At the end of the 'tour' he took me to his CD shop.

"This is the store I own," he said, opening the door for me. The door made a jingling noise, and I glanced around the store, mouth gaping. It was entirely filled with colors and music notes, each rack stacked with albums upon albums.

Everything was just perfect.

Like him.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, running up to the first isle. He smiled, and leaned down to pick up a CD. "I love music," he whispered, staring at the album. "It's probably the second best thing in this world." I smiled up at him. "What's the best?" I asked curiously. He blushed and said, "I'll tell you some other time."

I was confused, but I shook it off. He doesn't want to talk about it, I shouldn't push it.

I kept examining the racks of albums, and my eyes fell upon a Coldplay album. I gasped and picked it up. It was the platinum edition! This was so hard to find! I glanced down at my shirt and laughed. I was wearing a Coldplay t-shirt.

Austin smiled when I laughed, and then walked over to see what I was holding. "Coldplay, eh?" he said, examining the back. I nodded enthusiastically. "I love them!" I replied. Austin looked at me, and we locked eyes. My smile disappeared, and I realized how close our faces are. They were only four inches apart.

I cleared my throat, and Austin blinked. "Um…" he stammered, closing his eyes. "You can… uh… keep the CD…" My mouth dropped. "Seriously?" I asked disbelievingly, clutching it to my chest. He nodded and shrugged. "Sure," he said, staring at me. "No biggie."

I smiled and hugged him, taking him and myself by surprise. I began to dance around, happy with my gift. Austin chuckled at my bad dancing. "Uh… okay… I'll walk you home," he said, stifling a laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Austin," I sighed. "It's barely a block away. I can make it myself." He smiled.

"I know. I want to walk you."

:::::

We stopped at the entrance to Dez's Sleepy Hallows, and Austin gave me a shy smile. "Thank you Austin," I said, smiling back at him. "For the night and the album." He nodded and said, "No problem. Thank you for coming with me."

Thank god it was dark out, otherwise he would see my blush. "So, I better go," I said, turning to walk inside. "Wait!" Austin shrieked, grabbing my shoulder. I was surprised, but I turned to face him. He rubbed the back of his neck, and coughed slightly.

"So, uh… I was wondering… if…" he began, stuttering a little. He shut his eyes closed and said, "I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow?"

I froze.

He wants to go out with me?

One half of me was jumping for joy. I mean, I have a HUGE crush on this guy, and he was finally asking me out! I had the right to feel excited.

But, the other half of me was reminding the first half about Dallas. Stupid Dallas…

I turned it over in my head, staring at Austin. I can't risk Dallas coming here and catching me, so I will obviously be leaving soon. I can't afford a relationship right now, I just can't. Cassidy also wants Austin to herself, so I should just leave him alone so she can chase after him.

The obvious thing to do here is let him down easy. Right? Right. That's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna let him down easy, so there is no heartbreak, and no trouble. It's the right thing to do.

It's what I'm gonna do, to save me pain in the long run.

"Sure."

**(A/N: Ooohh! Ally and Austin are going on a date! What's going to happen with Dallas and Cassidy? What is Austin hiding from Ally? Stay tuned to find out. Review!) **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I'm back to relieve you from that cliffhanger! I haven't typed a chapter for Dead in her Tracks in a while; I guess I have just been focused on my other stories. I am really super excited about Bella Dawson's Secret, and The Kissing Method is really fun to write. Anyways, here's the update.)**

**Ally's POV**

I walked into the diner with a headache. I can't believe I said yes! I am so stupid! I wanted to say no, but it came out wrong.

Completely wrong.

He hugged me afterwards. He looked so happy. I couldn't say no after that! I mean, it would crush his dreams. He told me that he had the perfect date planned out, and that I should be ready by six o' clock. I'm not going to cancel, it will just hurt his feelings.

Plus, I can't say that I am totally upset about this dating thing…

Okay, I am extremely excited! I meant to say yes, I really did. He's just so perfect and he treats me so well! I am SO excited about this date, you can't even imagine…

But I can't help but worry about the future. I can't get too attached to Austin when I will have to leave in the end. He doesn't know about my dark side, and when he finds out, he'll probably leave me. Why would he want to stay with a girl with baggage like me?

I'm going on this date, though.

I plopped down in my usual booth, glancing around the room for Austin. He wasn't there. I can't help but be a bit let down. I kind of wanted to sit with him today. It would be nice. I actually don't know a lot about Austin, and I want to find out more about him.

Trish walks up to my table and smiles. She drops a clipboard down, and it makes a clink noise. I furrow my eyebrows and pick it up, glancing down at it. I read the heading, and a smile arises on my face.

_SIGN UP FOR PREFORMANCE NIGHT AT THE D&N DINER. PAY WILL BE 1,000 DOLLARS PER SONG._

I smile and bounce around in my seat. I look up at Trish and grin widely. "Give me your pen!" I ordered, reaching out a hand. She hands it to me and I scribble my name down on the first available line. "I knew you would sooner or later," Trish smirks, taking the pen back. "You are so talented."

I smile and say, "Thanks Trish! Is anyone else preforming?" She shakes her head and sighs. "No one has performed since Austin," she informed me, taking the seat across from me. My breath hitched.

Austin performed here?

I shifted in my seat, thinking to myself. He told me he didn't sing! Why would he lie to me? I mean, I didn't do anything to him!

"Austin sang?" I whispered, looking across the table at Trish. She nodded, unfazed. "Yeah, but he gave that up once Kira left…" she sighed, looking at her nails. "It's a shame too; he was pretty good."

I cleared my throat, thinking to myself. "Who's Kira?" I asked softly. Trish looked up at me, finally realizing that I was upset, and replied, "Austin's ex. She left him to go pursue her dream of becoming a star. She promised him that she would come back, but he said that if she didn't pick him first, then he didn't want her back."

My eyes widened, and my hands began to sweat. That was the girl Dez was talking about! Kira…

Huh.

I sat up a bit. "Why doesn't he preform?" I asked, extremely confused. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "He said he didn't have the 'inspiration'," she said, air-quoting the word inspiration. "A bit much if you ask me…"

I smiled weakly and said, "Oh." She cocked her head to the side and said, "Ally, is there something wrong? You are acting weird…" I sighed and said, "Well, Austin, kind of, maybe, sort of, asked me to go on a date with him today…"

The shrill sound of her scream pierced me ears. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!" she shrieked, smiling brightly. "I knew you two would end up together!" I sighed and face palmed myself.

"Trish!" I screeched, pushing her off of me. "This is bad! What about that guy I was telling you about?!" Trish's eyes widened and she gasped. "NO!" she moaned, stomping her foot. You guys are meant to be! I can't believe you're not going!"

I smiled shyly and looked at my feet. "I never said I wasn't going," I whispered, looking up at her. She squealed and hugged me again. "Screw that other idiot, you are going to have fun!" she announced, pulling me to my feet.

"When do you have to be ready by?" she asked seriously. "Six," I replied, giggling at my friend's nature. She checked her watch and said, "Damn! You have only got ten hours!" She looked up at me and gave me a shove.

"Go!" she screeched, pushing me towards the door. "Get out so you can get ready! I wish I could come, but I got to work. Go and get Dez to help you!" I was practically out the door, and I chuckled. "Fine!" I said over my shoulder. "I'll go get— oh!"

I smacked into a body and fell to the ground. I blinked, feeling a bit dizzy, and looked up to see who it was. A tall figure loomed above me, blonde hair shining against the sun. I gasped, scrambling to my feet.

Austin smiled at me and said, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I shook my head violently, horrified at my actions. "No, no, I ran into you!" I exclaimed, running a hand through my hair. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed and buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Nice to see you too," he murmured into my hair, causing me to giggle. I pulled away and locked eyes with him. His smile dropped, and he slowly began to lean in…

Wait, leaning in means kissing, right?

No.

NO.

NO!

I shot out of his arms and said, "Oh, look at the time! I better get going." Austin was clearly confused, and he looked a little bit hurt, but I sped past him, yelling, "Can't wait for tonight!"

The last thing I heard was a small, cracked whisper.

"See you later."

:::::

I raked my hand through my hair as I walked through the motel doors. Dez was at the counter, staring at a roll on a plate. I decided to ignore him, due to the fact that I was freaking out. I plopped down on one of the arm chairs in the lounge and let out a moan, throwing my head back.

This isn't what I wanted.

I can't kiss him. Kissing means attachment. Kissing means commitment.

Kissing means a big step.

I can't take a big step right now.

I can't. I just wanted a simple date to get to know Austin. I fell for his charm, so I agreed to go on a date with him. I never intended for it to go far. I can't afford for it to go far. I have Dallas on my trails, and before I know it, I'll be running away again.

The scary thing is, I wanted to kiss him.

I wanted to so badly. I wanted to feel his touch and the pressure of his lips against mine. I wanted it.

I really, really wanted it.

I leaned back, questioning everything. Maybe I shouldn't go on this date. I mean, it would save me heartbreak in the long run. I wouldn't get attached, and Austin wouldn't get hurt either.

No matter how much I like Austin, it's the smart thing to do.

I took a deep breath, and Dez appeared in front of me, holding the roll. "Ms. Ally?" he asked quietly, sitting down on the floor in front of me. "I feel conflicted." I smiled softly at him, eyes sad. "Me too, Dez," I whispered. "Me too."

Dez sighed and stared down at his roll. "I can't decide if I want to eat him or not," he whispered hungrily. "I am so hungry, but I don't want to hurt his feelings." I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape my mouth, and I halfheartedly said, "That's a pretty big problem."

He straightened up and asked, "Why are you conflicted?" I blushed and said, "It's a long story." He gave me a soft smile and took my hand. "I've got time," he murmured, scooting closer. I bit my lip and turned it over in my mind.

Oh, to hell with it!

I sighed and ran a hand through my tangled brunette locks. "Austin asked me out last night," I said quietly, squeezing my eyes shut. I expected some sort of response from him, but it never came. I timidly opened my eyes, revealing a smiling Dez. He squeezed my hand and said, "I knew he would eventually."

I blushed, fighting the urge to stick a lock of hair in my mouth. "Yeah…" I sighed, quirking my mouth to the side. "I said yes, and today, when I was leaving the diner, I ran into him. Literally. He hugged me, and then he was leaning in, and…" I trailed off, flicking my eyes up to Dez's face.

His mouth slowly gaped open, and he took in a big breath. "Austin KISSED you?" he asked, eyes wide and lips curved into a smile. I automatically started shaking my head violently, blushing like a maniac. "No!" I said defensively. "I bolted!"

His smile disappeared. "Why?" he whined, looking like a little child. I groaned and moaned, "Dez! I couldn't, okay! I just couldn't!" His playfulness dropped and he sat up. "Why couldn't you?" he asked softly, staring into his eyes.

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes, and I slid off the chair so I was sitting across from Dez. I took my hand back and looked at my lap. "I can't afford to," I whispered, tears starting to fill up my eyes. "No matter how much I like him, I can't when I'm just gonna leave in the end."

I heard Dez sigh, and he asked, "Then why are you going on a date with him?" I shrugged, wiping my eyes. "I couldn't just say no," I said quietly, still staring at my folded hands. "I wanted to go with him."

I looked up and said, "I have to call it off. I can't start have feelings for someone that I will end up leaving." I bit my lip and muttered, "I don't want to be another Kira for him."

Dez's eyes widened, and he exclaimed, "You know?!" I nodded and replied, "Trish told me. I won't tell Austin, I promise." Dez let out a breath of relief, but then frowned. "Ally, didn't you promise yourself that you wouldn't leave?" he asked.

I nodded. Dez's eyebrows furrowed. "But, then why are you talking about leaving?" he asked, eyes full of curiosity. I paled white and brought my gaze down. I coughed and said, "Because I know I can't do it. It wouldn't be the first promise I broke."

Dez grabbed my arm, eyes shining with shock. I widened my eyes and he pulled me to my feet. He looked down at me, sadness and disappointment filling his expression. "Ally," he breathed sharply, putting his hands on my shoulders. "This is one promise that I promise you will not break."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. "Dez, you can't make me_" I began before being cut off. He brought a finger to my lips, silencing me. "I'm not gonna do anything," he stated, tears beginning to form at his eyes. "You have full ability to leave if you want to. But Ally, I know you won't leave. And if you even have thoughts about it, consider this."

He backed up and touched my arm. He opened his mouth, lips forming into a small smile.

"Make him a reason to stay."

Dez crossed over to the counter and began fishing through papers, completely ignoring me. I stood there, frozen, thinking about his words. Dez looked up at me one last time, and smiled.

"I could bet you anything that if you left right now, it will be greater pain to Austin than Kira ever gave him."

**(A/N: What did you guys think? Do you think Dez is right? Tell me what you think by reviewing! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Bye!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another update. Sometimes I wonder if you guys even read the author's notes. I mean, when I read an Auslly fanfic, I sometimes skip the author's notes. I just wonder if you guys do the same. Huh…)**

**Ally's POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror, critiquing every detail of my outfit. I smoothed the hem of my shirt and brushed a lock of hair out of my face, second guessing everything.

I wore a pair of dark blue jeggings and a light pink top with the word LOVE written in gold cursive. I had on my ALLY necklace and my black boots with a dark green jacket. I had put my hair up in a high ponytail with a slightly curled side bang out. I blinked, deciding whether or not to change.

"You look great, Ms. Ally," Dez says from behind me. I turn and meet his friendly gaze. He smiled and said, "Austin is going to love it." I bit my lip and say, "Dez, I'm not sure about_"

He raises a hand, silencing me. "Ms. Ally," he says, locking his eyes with mine. "Make him a reason to stay." I smile softly, looking at the ground.

Make him a reason to stay.

I nod, wrapping my arms around Dez. "Thank you," I whisper into his chest. He pulls back and smiles at me. "Okay, I'm going to go out there and continue to carve my pumpkin, alright?" he says seriously. I hold back a giggle and nod my head. "I'll call you when Austin gets here," he says, winking. I blush as he leaves the room, leaving me completely alone.

I stare at the closed door and plop onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. I sigh and grab my book, trying to occupy myself with something. I opened it, flipping through the pages, which were filled with dozens and dozens of endless songs that have never been performed.

My concert at the diner is tomorrow morning. I may as well try and pick a song. I am only going to perform one song, simply because I don't have the energy to perform more. I really want an upbeat one. One that could really get the audience into it.

As if on cue, I turn to the perfect one. **(1)**

I smile and bookmark the page. That was a perfect song to sing. I hear the door jingle, and I sit up, listening to footsteps on the other side of the door. "Hey Dez!" I hear a familiar voice say. I smile, knowing who it is.

"Hola Austin!" Dez said, a sense of perkiness to his voice. "Hey, what do you think of my pumpkin?"

I heard Austin chuckle, and I melted at the sound of his voice. "Um… it's an amazing carving of Taylor Swift Dez. Wait, doesn't she wear her hair straight now?" I heard Dez groan. "Dang it!" he sighed.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the other side of the door. Panicked, I burst out into the tiny space that was the hallway of me and Dez's rooms, and I pushed open the door, revealing the lobby.

Dez was behind the counter, pouting, while Austin was gaping at a mess in front of him. It appeared to be Dez's pumpkin, smashed and splattered across the floor. I walked up to it, wide eyed, and locked eyes with Dez.

"Dez! What did you do?" I shouted, facing him. He just shrugged and said, "Taylor Swift wears her hair straight now." I cocked my head to the side, disbelievingly, but he just ducked down and got another pumpkin from behind the counter and began to carve it **(1)**.I shook it off and turned to Austin.

He was gaping at me.

His eyes were locked on my body, scanning me up and down. His mouth was dropped and I could see little beads of sweat on the corner of forehead. I blinked and looked down at myself, self-conscience. "I can… change, if you want…" I murmured, blushing.

He shook his head immediately, raising his hands up. "NO!" he shouted, maybe a bit too loud. He pulled himself together, ears turning red. "I mean, no. You look beautiful," he whispered, making me blush. I smiled slightly and said, "You look pretty snazzy yourself."

He looked down at himself and smiled. He was wearing a purple shirt with a black leather jacket over it, a silver dog tag slung loosely around his neck. He wore black ripped jeans with a silver chain, and his signature yellow and red high tops.

He held out an arm. "Shall we?" he asked in a cheesy British accent. I giggled and linked my arm with his. "We shall," I replied as he led me out the door. I knew this date would be fantastic. I just knew it. Nothing was going to ruin it.

"Have her back by nine!" Dez called. "If you don't, I won't be happy!"

And as we walked out the door, I pretended I didn't hear the whistle coming from a certain redhead…

:::::

"So, where are we going?" I asked, looking at Austin. He looked down at me and smiled. "You know, you're really short," he chuckled, making fun of our height difference. My eyes bulged and I said, "No! You're just REALLY tall!"

He smirked, hair falling down and draping a bit over his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that," he said, patting me on the back. I gave him a look, and we continued to walk in silence. Then, realization hit me.

"Wait, where are we going?!"

He just smiled and said, "Somewhere in some place." I groaned, hitting him lightly on the side. He chuckled, and slung an arm around my shoulders. I blushed lightly, but leaned into his side, breathing in his fresh scent.

He led me across the street and to the bus stop I almost left on. He stopped and looked both ways, seeing if any cars passed. Of course, none came, considering Bradford is in the middle of nowhere.

He took his arm back and intertwined our hands together, smiling down at me. I bit my lip, smiling shyly back, afraid of how much I liked this boy.

I really shouldn't be going on this date.

I shouldn't be.

I'm going to.

He ran across the street, dragging me behind him. I laughed and asked, "Where are we going?" He looked back at me, still running forward. "Just keep running," he replied, winking. I smiled and we ran together, forward into the field in front of us.

We ran a good distance when I saw something through the tall grass. I squinted to make it out, but I finally noticed what it was.

A picnic blanket.

I smiled and sped up, grabbing Austin's hand. We finally reached it, and I looked up at Austin with a huge grin on my face. He shrugged and said, "Its good first date material." I laughed and plopped down on the blanket. Next to the blanket was a guitar and a picnic basket.

He sat down next to me. And when I say next to me, I mean RIGHT next to me. He put his arm around my back again and pulled the basket closer, not realizing the evident blush on my cheeks. He opened the basket and said, "I didn't really know what you liked, so I just settled for a classic."

He pulled out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and held one out to me. I smirked and said, "Austin, what's one of the most common allergies ever?" His face fell. "Peanuts," he replied, pulling his hand back. I stopped him by grabbing his arm and said, "Luckily, I'm not allergic to anything."

He smiled and I took the sandwich, unwrapping it from the plastic wrap it was enclosed in. I took a bite and looked at him, who had already finished almost half of it. I raised my eyebrows, and he looked up from his food. "What?" he said, mouth full of sandwich.

I couldn't help myself. He looked so cute with his cheeks puffed up and little purple stains on the corners of his mouth. I burst out laughing, and he smiled, swallowing. I took another bite of my sandwich, still giggling fiercely.

"So…" he said, staring at me. I looked at him and chewed slowly. "I have lots planned," he said deviously, setting the remaining scraps of his sandwich down. He reached into the basket and pulled out a couple of juice boxes. He hand one to me, and I took it, rolling my eyes playfully.

"First PB&J sandwiches, and now juice boxes?" I mocked, jabbing my straw in the tiny hole. "What are you, five?" He rose a hand to his chest, faking hurt. "I like to hold on to my youth!" he joked, biting back a laugh. I laughed, taking a sip.

"Now," Austin said, taking a sip from his own box. He leaned back until he was lying flat on his back, staring up at the sky. "The sky gets dark at around seven thirty," he informed me, taking another sip. "That means we have less than an hour and a half to cloud watch!"

My face lit up, and I lay down next to him, eagerly scanning the sky. There were dozens of white, puffy clouds coating the light blue sky. I spotted one and pointed. "That's a man walking his dog," I said, smiling at my discovery.

Austin looked up and squinted. "It does kind of look like a guy walking a dog," he said, nodding. "A+, Ally Dawson." I giggled, taking another sip of my juice box. My eyes flicked over next to me, and I realized her was staring, a wide smile on his face. I blushed and whispered, "You're missing the clouds."

He just smiled wider and turned back to the sky. I don't think he knew I heard him when he whispered softly to himself. I blushed never less.

"I was looking at something a million times prettier than the clouds."

**:::::**

"No, it's a snowman eating marshmallows!" he whined, jutting his lip out. I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer to his side, while he kept his arm secured around my shoulders. "It's obviously a bunny on a bicycle," I argued, shooting him a don't-argue-with-me look. He obviously didn't catch it.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine!" he exclaimed, tearing his gaze away from mine. "How about we just agree that it's a big white puffy thing?" I laughed at his tone, and nodded my head. "Whatever makes you sleep at night," I replied tauntingly. He groaned. "Ally!" he grumbled, leaning his face into my hair.

I couldn't suppress a smirk, and I turned my head, and he locked eyes with me. The air suddenly turned warmer, and I could count all of his freckles if I wanted to. His eyes sparkled, and I realized how close our faces actually were.

Two fucking inches.

I saw him smile nervously, and I saw him bring his face a smidgen closer. I panicked, thinking of what would happen when Dallas came. I sat up quickly, trying to bring back the color to my pale white face. I looked down at him, expecting hurt or disappointment, but he merely smiled at me, sitting up next to me.

"The clouds are gone anyway," he said, shrugging. I looked up to see that he was right. The sun was setting, and it turned the sky various shades of pink and orange. I gasped, hypnotized by the swirling colors. I felt Austin scoot closer to me, and he took my hand. I stared down at it, and then looked up to meet his happy eyes.

I turned back to where the sun was setting, and buried my side into his. I heard him sigh happily, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "You smell like strawberries," he whispered, causing me to shiver. I smiled at him and uttered, "Thanks."

We watched the sunset until the sky turned dark. People say Texas has the best night skies, and I can't argue with them. I have never seen more constellations and stars in a night sky before. I watched in awe as they twinkled and shined.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I asked, turning to Austin. I met his eyes, realizing that he had been staring the whole time. He smiled softly at me. "They are perfect," he sighed, squeezing my hand. His eyes twinkled, mimicking the stars.

"Almost as perfect as you."

I blushed deeply and thanked God that it was dark out. "Stop it," I giggled, leaning in to him deeper. I felt him smile, and then, there was a pair of warm lips pressed against my forehead. He leaned back and gave me a shy smile.

I liked that way more than I should have.

The feeling of his lips on my skin was perfect. I didn't want him to pull away. I wanted him to stay close to me. I wanted him to hold me and protect me when I'm in trouble. I didn't ever want to leave him. Ever.

Realization hit me hard.

He's already a reason to stay.

He's the biggest reason to stay.

"Sorry," he muttered, shifting a little. "Couldn't help it." He took his hand back, and I just sat there, evaluating everything that just happened.

"It's fine."

Because it was.

He smiled at me, and we stared at each other for a while. I shook my head, snapping myself out of it. "So…" I said awkwardly, playing with my fingers. Austin straightened up. "Oh yeah!" he said, picking up the guitar. "I don't sing, but I thought we could write a song. I play guitar."

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He put his fingers in position, and began to play a catchy tune. "Just… sing what you feel," Austin said, picking up on the guitar. I nodded nervously and opened my mouth to sing.

_Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in_

Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you  
You know it's never gonna be that simple

His voice mixed in with mine for a second, and I was shocked at how he seemed to know what I was thinking.

I was even more surprised when our voices sounded so perfect together.  
_  
Though I can't spell it out for you_

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now

He stopped singing, looking a bit embarrassed, but I shot him a wide smile, causing his eyes to light up.__

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Oh

But I can't spell it out for you  
You know it's never gonna be that simple  
Though I can't spell it out for you

He joined in again, and I smiled at the sound of his voice. I closed my eyes and sang my heart out.__

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now

It's not the same  
No it's nver the same  
If you don't feel it too  
If you meet me halfway  
If you would meet me halfway  
It could be the same for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other

Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now

we missed out on each other now...

realize...

He stopped playing, and his mouth dropped. "Did that really just…" he whispered, eyes wide. I blushed and shrugged. "I thought you didn't sing," I said slowly. I knew why he didn't, but I didn't want to push it.

He turned pale and set the guitar down. "I used to sing a lot," he admitted, not meeting my gaze. "It was kind of a way of pouring my heart out to someone."

I turned red too, and smiled softly. His eyes flicked up towards mine, and he sighed. "I haven't sang since…" he didn't continue. I grabbed his hand and said, "It's okay. I get it. It was just a one time thing."

He looked a little unsure at first, but then nodded, standing up. He checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"Damn, it's eleven o' clock. Dez is going to kill me! Come on, let's run!"

**:::::**

We were laughing when we reached the Hallow, and we stopped to catch our breath. He smiled at me, and then glanced at the door, face falling. I frowned too, not wanting the night to end. He locked eyes with me, and licked his lips subconsciously.

I glanced up at him shyly, and he bit his lip. "I guess this is goodbye?" he said unsurely. I nodded, playing with my necklace. He opened his mouth, than closed it. In one swift motion, he leaned down and pecked me on the cheek.

His ears turned a fiery red, but he nodded curtly and spun off in the other direction, towards his apartment. I smiled, still feeling the touch of his lips on mine. I pushed through the motel's door, ready for a restless night of dreaming of Austin Moon.

"_Make him a reason to stay."_

Dez, he's my only reason not to run.

**(A/N: This is SO fluffy that I want to die. My god, I kept getting feels writing it! I hope you guys liked it!)**

**1) So, I don't know what song to use for this. I'm gonna let you guys pick! Review a song (ONE SONG) and I'll pick the best one. Remember, it has to be upbeat and somehow has to fit Ally's situation (Dallas or Austin, pick one).**


	11. Not an Update

so basically... I feel like a jerk.

I was so focused on everyone who pushed me around and pressured me to update that I forgot about the amazing ones of you that care about me and are my true friends. I love you all and I am sorry that I have been gone for so long. Not that I had a choice...

So basically, the only computer my family owned was this prehistoric laptop that we shared.

Yep. I shared a laptop with my three brothers, and my parents. AND my brothers are all older then me (16, and twin 17 year olds), so they ALL play minecraft, which destroyed the computer.

Long story short, it crashed.

My parents decided that we weren't getting another laptop, so I couldn't type until I saved up enough money to by my own. I still haven't saved up enough. I am using my friends computer cause I begged. I should have told you guys sooner, but I just never got to it. I'm sorry :(...

That's why I have been gone for so long. I super super sorry! But don't worry! I've been saving up aalllllll summer, and I am soooooo close to having enough. Give me a couple more weeks, and I'll be back to updating.

I'm posting this on all my stories so everyone gets the message. Again... so so sorry. I love you all :)!

In case any of you were wondering, my friend's mom has fully recovered. Thanks to everyone who sent me wishes for her to get better. And, as for 50 Songs, I have NO idea what happened to it. I came on my page and it was gone. I'm really disappointed cause I loved all my stories on there, but it's gone, and I have to accept that. 50 Songs will not be continuing.

Again, I love you all. See you sooner then you think ;)

Xoxo truecolors264


	12. still not an update :(

I'm gonna bring you guys up to speed...

My brother just got a new computer. He saved up enough. I gave him five dollars just to use it. I guess I could have waited to get mine, but I wanted to say this now.

I've decided to delete one of my multichapters.

When I first got a fanfiction, I promised myself I wouldn't keep more then one multichapter active. Yet here I am, with both Dead in her Tracks and Bella Dawson's Secret still going at the same time. I've decided that I want to start fresh after my break, so I think it would be best to only continue one of these stories.

I know what your thinking. Why doesn't she just wait to update one until after she finishes the first? I've considered that, but I've come to the conclusion that I'd rather just start fresh after a story instead of picking up on an old one.

No matter what you say, one of these stories is going.

But, I'm letting you guys chose which.

I'm going to post this on both BDS and DIHT, so everyone sees it. You will be able to vote on which story you want me to keep. Just go to the story you like the best and type a review saying "I want you to keep this story." Please only vote once, and if you vote more then once, your vote won't count.

I'm really sorry that I am quitting on a story, but I think it's best for me. I know all of you guys will be really sweet and understanding cause you guys are the best in the world. I promise more after this, and just know I am really truly sorry.

Voting will end on Sunday at 11:59 PM. You will know which story will get deleted because I will post the winning story on my profile by the end of Monday. Plus, the story that lost will be deleted.

Now, enough of the sad stuff, I bring good news as well!

In addition to one multichapter and the occasional one-shot, I was very happy writing a collection of stories which I updated occasionally. The last one I had was 50 Songs, but that somehow disappeared. I will not be continuing 50 Songs, but I am launching a new collection to replace it that is based on everything you guys want.

How it works is you guys send me a prompt of an idea for a one shot, and I pick the ones I like the best, and then post a one shot along the lines of that prompt. You will get a shout out if your prompt is picked, and I will also read one of your stories (your choice) and give you a nice long review.

Here's an example of a prompt...

"Write a story where Austin and Ally live in abutting apartments, and they are in love. The catch is they have never met face to face."

That was a prompt of a one shot from a cold day in December. I will not be using it.

The only rule is it has to be Auslly. So go as crazy as you want!

Doesn't that sound awesome? I am sooo excited for this! I'm gonna call it 50 Prompts (yeah, I'm THAT exciting). I'm not gonna post the first one until I get my computer, but if you have an idea for a prompt, just PM me. You could be the first one to be chosen!

So, remember to vote on the story you want me to keep, and to send me prompts for my new story-thing.

I love all of you, and I'm glad you guys have stuck with me for this long. I don't know why, but you have, and I am grateful.

So vote and send prompts! See you when I have a actual computer!

xoxo truecolors264 :)


	13. You are probably ticked off by now

Yep, I'm probably the worst person ever.

Prepare yourselves, people. I am about to have a mental breakdown, and you are about to read it.

So, I just got on to my brothers computer to check my email, and I had like 200 messages. Everyone kept telling me why they wanted each story to continue and how I really shouldn't be deleting either, and you all had points. Both of these stories mean too much to me.

However, the more I think of picking up on either of these stories, the more I don't want to.

Let me explain.

I have told you guys countless times about my LHW. So, if I write for too long, I get writers block and I hate writing to the point where I want to throw my computer out the window. That's the hate part of LHW.

But, if I don't write at least once a week, I go through writing-withdrawal.

Yeah, I'm a strange human(?) being.

So, not being able to write for three months pretty much killed me.

And when I can't write, I think about writing, and ultimately come up with thousands of story ideas.

So I have all these great ideas that want to try, but I still have not one, but TWO multichapters that I have to finish. I don't think I can handle another day of not starting one of my new ideas, but juggling THREE multichapters at once will surly put me in a hospital.

That was part of the reason I wanted to get rid of a story. So I could finish the other one faster and get to writing new stories. But I can't do that now cause you guys care too much and I care too much about you guys and seriously my brain is about to EXPLODE!

I have issues.

Now, I am about to type some stuff that will have you guys unfollowing and unfavoriting me.

Seriously, the past months have been really hard on me, and I keep having breakdown after breakdown and I really just want to bring order to my life. Because I am one of THOSE people who need schedules and plans and all that crap that no one else seems to need.

I am seriously afraid that afterr the next sentence you guys are gonna be like, "yep, no use reading her stuff anymore."

I want to make a schedule for when and what I update.

Oh my goshhh I have issues...

How do you guys put up with me?

I just think this will take pressure off me and everything. I just like having deadlines and all that stuff, so...

For starters, I am sick of writing BDS and DIHT.

There, I said it.

I feel like I have been doing the same thing for so long and I have lost all inspiration to finish them. I ha 've so many new, better ideas that I want to share.

But, of course, you guys are all puppies and unicorns and cute little kittens so I can't say no to ANY of you because you guys just rock too much. You've stayed with me even after I was gone for so long, so you deserve what you want.

Therefore, I will not be deleting DIHT or BDS.

But, again, I just don't have inspiration anymore.

So, even though these stories will be staying alive, I will NOT be updating them a lot. It will be occasional if they do get updated. I'm sorry that's how it has to be, but I need to come to terms to what I feel comfortable writing.

And I feel comfortable writing one multicHapter that I update every week, one collection of one shots that I update every week, the occasional one shot that isn't in 50 Prompts, and DIHT and BDS which I do not update often at all.

Do you hate me yet?

So, here's the schedule, which I will also be posting my bio...

MONDAY-THURSDAY: I type anything that needs to be posted.

FRIDAY: ONE consistent multichapter

SATURDAY: 50 Prompts

SUNDAY: (I will not always update on this day) DIHT, BDS or a one shot.

That's it. I am sorry that I probably confused you all, and this update is just me rambling on about random stuff, but I needed to say it before I pulled my hair out.

I love you all (especially if you stick with me after that mess), and I really appreciate you guys. I will put this update schedule into action the day I get my laptop. Oh, and send me some prompts! A couple people already have, and I might just use all of them, but I still want more!

Thank you, I love you, see you later my darlings ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Go to my stories, and click on the one labeled Sorry.


End file.
